No Place Like Home
by dizi
Summary: Ever thought of Victor Creed, Sabretooth, having a home life? Neither did he. Want to? Set after 'Waiting' but not exactly a sequel to it. Please read and review, pretty please? FINISHED!
1. The Farm

Pre-Note: The bulk of this story takes place after 'Waiting' and there are references to it, though it is not especially necessary to read it to understand this one. In fact, if you are not a W&J romance fan, please don't. (Okay, I didn't mean that! Please, please, read and review it!) This is not an actual sequel to 'Waiting' but takes place after and the X-men will be here. Promise!

* * *

disclaimer: All characters are owned by Marvel and I expect to make no money off them. Damn it.

* * *

**No Place Like Home  
**by Dizi

* * *

Chapter 1: The Farm

He hadn't been there in more than two years. The place had changed.

When he'd first found the farm it had been thriving and full of life. The old man had let him stay in the barn as long as he didn't bother his family. Almost gutted him, but the point was to hide not draw attention to his location. Very protective, that old man was. Course, couldn't blame him. Wife was old but pretty, cute kid, nice home, who wouldn't feel that way?

Well, he never had, never wanted the home and family thing. He'd found himself watching them through the windows. You could see it was a loving family. Kisses on the cheek, ruffling the kid's hair, squeals of laughter, deep chuckles, and pot roast for dinner. After they ate, the old man read the newspaper, the wife knitted, and the kid did homework. They were quiet and content together, but he could tell the kid was a pip. Jessica, he'd heard the wife call her.

He came back many times over the years. Wasn't sure why, but he liked watching them. Sometimes the old man knew and sometimes he didn't. When he did, he'd bring food out for him. That was unusual. Most people were just happy to live through their meetings with him.

The kid kept drawing his eyes to her. She was cute and always seemed to have a pet around her. When Jessie, as he thought of her, came into the barn all the animals went towards her and he felt himself wanting to do the same. She'd pet them all, laugh, and talk to them. They lapped it up and couldn't get close enough. She was a kid. Why did he want her to pet him too?

When she was sixteen, he saw her change clothes through the window and wanted her to pet something else. From then on, when he came all he did was watch her. He knew she wasn't for him. She was a girly, naive, little farm girl. Someday, she'd get married and have lots of babies and run the farm with her husband.

And him? He was Sabretooth, a vicious killing machine, and he liked it that way. She wasn't for him.

But he kept going back anyway. He saw her grief when the old man died. Saw the old woman start clinging to Jessie and saw her start working the farm by herself, instead of with the husband she should have looked for after High School. He saw her hide herself away and work herself to the bone.

After that he stayed away. He'd been going every three to five months for years but couldn't stick around to see what happened next. She would either kill herself working so hard or run off to find herself a man, and he didn't want to see either one.

He couldn't believe the change in the place. There were weeds everywhere, the house and barn looked real run down. He saw deterioration everywhere he looked and thought the place was deserted until he went to the barn.

Jessica was sitting on the floor of the barn with her against a post. She was cuddling a rabbit and the old horse was lipping her hair. There had once been several horses and some cows and who knows what all else. He found himself wondering what had happened to them all and quickly pushed the thought away. He didn't care and didn't want to know.

She reached up to pat the horse's neck. "I'm sorry you're all alone now. I couldn't get anyone to take you. Don't worry, I won't leave you by yourself. You're my friend." Jessica sighed. "I'll try again tomorrow. I just can't take care of you. I can make enough to provide for myself but not all of you. I'd keep you with me if I could."

Standing she put down the bunny and walked to the barn door. Pausing to look around, she said, "I miss all our friends and Mama and Daddy."

Victor watched her go to the house from the shadow by the barn. So the old woman was dead too. If she was all alone, why did she stay here? Because of her 'friends'? They were just animals. Of course, so was he.

He sunk deeper into the shadows as a truck pulled up the road and came towards the house. As three men got out, he heard one say, "Take care of the barn." Maybe she did have help, but he'd keep an eye on them anyway.

The other two men walked up the steps to the porch and knocked on the door. When, Jessica answered she had a wary look on her face that immediately put Victor's back up. She was scared of them.

The one in charge pushed his way inside. "What, not gonna invite us in, Miss Priss? That's bad manners, thought your mama taught you better than that."

"I-I'd really like you to leave. I told you I'm not ready to sell. This is my home." Victor edged closer to get a better look at what was going on. Her voice had sounded _real_ nervous.

The man grabbed her by the hair suddenly and she cried out. "But you're gonna. My boss wants this place and he gets what he wants." His hands went to the collar of her dress and ripped it down the front making Jessica scream. "We think you just need a man to show you who's boss. Either that or you'll sell to get out. Don't care which, my jobs just to make you sell."

With a snarl, Victor leapt over the porch rail, intending to rip out the bastard's throat. He jerked the man away from Jessie and slammed him against the wall. Hearing her sob, he held back from killing them so as not to scare her further and gut punched the one who had been hurting his Jessie. When the other came for him, he slammed his fist into his jaw and he went out without a sound.

"Pansies." he growled. He dragged them outside by the hair and threw them in the back of the truck.

He turned back to see Jessica standing in the doorway holding her dress together with both hands a look of wonder on her face. "Y-you saved me."

"Yeah, well, don't make nothin' of it." Forgetting the third man, he pushed her inside. "You should go change your clothes. Don't worry 'bout them. I'll take care of 'em."

She looked at him with trusting eyes and nodded. "Okay."

He watched her go up the stairs and wondered what he was going to do about her. Jessie wasn't for him but he just couldn't leave her. She needed someone and he was the only one there. Course, she hadn't run screaming from him. Who knows...

The truck peeling out of the yard interrupted his thoughts and he swore loudly, remembering the third man. He ran out to the barn and swore again. 'Take care of the barn' the guy had said. He'd been referring to the animals. The old horse had been gutted, its entrails spread across the floor, and the rabbits had been cut to pieces and was everywhere. He couldn't let Jessie see them, it'd break her heart. He'd have to keep her away from the barn and take care of it later.

"Damn, must be getting soft." he muttered to himself.

Jessica came back downstairs as he started going through the house, making sure it was as secure as he could make it.

"Are you hungry? I was going to make dinner." she ducked her head when he looked at her, shy of the stranger who had saved her. She'd never been around men much, her parents had been over-protective and she felt awkward.

He grunted. She took that for a 'yes' and almost ran to the kitchen. She didn't have a lot and from the size of him, he could probably really eat. She opened the big freezer and got out a roast. She didn't eat meat anymore but still had some from before she stopped. One day she just couldn't make herself eat it. All her friends were the farm animals and she couldn't bring herself to eat meat anymore. She hoped he liked pot roast.

Victor could smell the food cooking and thought she'd taken after her mother. He had fond memories of the roast the old man had left for him. He wandered the house looking around at everything. He'd never thought he'd ever be inside. He could have done it any time he wanted to, they couldn't have stopped him, but something had made him feel he shouldn't. Like he would ruin it or something just by looking.

Ending his tour of the house at the kitchen, he stood in the doorway and watched her work. This was where she belonged. In a home, with a husband and a bunch of brats. She wasn't for him and he had to keep reminding himself of that. She deserved better.

Jessica looked up to find him staring at her and started to fidget nervously. "Um, dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes. I need to go feed my rabbits and-"

"I'll do that." he interrupted. "Figured ta sleep in the barn anyway. So I'll do it when I go out."

"Oh, you don't have to do that anymore. I have a room you can use." Jessica smiled at him.

He scowled at her. "You knew I was here before?"

"Were you hiding? I could tell by the way the animals acted that someone was there and asked my Daddy. He said you stayed in the barn sometimes." She looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Was it a secret? I never told anyone but Daddy."

"Weren't a secret. Just didn't know anyone knew I was there." He wondered if she'd known he was outside when she was sixteen and he'd seen her naked. "I'll take care of the animals."

She wasn't sure why he was upset with her, but she didn't understand anything about men. "I'll get the room ready and put out towels for you to take a shower later, if you want."

Her words conjured up images in his mind of them in the shower together and he quickly pushed them away. She was not for him. "Sure." and he abruptly went out the backdoor to the barn.

Jessica watched him go thinking men were very strange.

* * *

When Victor came out of the promised shower two hours later, he found his clothes gone. The towels were on the small side and wouldn't fit around him. He had to search for something to put on and all he could find was a frilly pink robe. He wrapped it around his waist and tried to ignore her scent coming off it.

"Jessie!" he roared, storming down the stairs. He needed his clothes.

Her eyes widened at the sight of him barely covered by her robe held in place with one hand. She'd never seen a man's naked chest before except her Daddy's and Victor looked nothing like her Daddy. Neither did his legs...

"Um, is something wrong?" she asked hesitantly.

"Where's my clothes?" he demanded. Damn, he could smell she was turned on and he couldn't find his clothes and light out of there.

"I put them in the wash." Jessica swallowed at the look he gave her. "You didn't have anything else with you and I thought you'd need clean clothes... "

She blanched when he swore and he held onto his temper by the teeth. "And what am I supposed to wear until they're clean? Don't need clothes to sleep," her eyes went wide and he had to fight to keep from grinning at her expression, "but I'm gonna need something 'til then."

She thought quickly. Her father's old clothes wouldn't fit him. Looking at Victor holding onto the robe which slipped down to reveal his bare hip, she finally said staring, "Maybe a clothes-pin?"

He gave her an exasperated look.

"Maybe?" she asked, a little hopefully.

"Fine." he growled, thinking being nice was going to kill him. He would never have thought a good girl like her would stare at him like that and his body was reacting to it. As she ran to get the offered clothespin, he followed slowly, considering.

She pulled them out of a drawer in the kitchen and held them out to him. He grabbed her with his free hand and pulled her against his body, trying to ignore how good she felt. "If you don't keep them eyes to yourself, frail, ya might find me taking up where that son of a bitch left off earlier." he whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

She asked in a small doubtful voice, a frown on her face, "You'd hurt me?"

He let her go and took the clothespins. "Do you want to take the chance?" Looking into her wide, innocent eyes, he wished he'd never come here all those years ago.

"I trust you, Victor," she said quietly, seriously.

"Ya don't know what your sayin', frail." he shook his head. "Where's my cigars?" She pointed to the cabinet and he grabbed the pile of things she'd taken from his clothes. "I'm going to my room. Bring my clothes when they're done."

She watched him go up the stairs and again thought how strange men were.

to be continued.

* * *

note:  
Are you confused? Give it a chance! There's more to come but it will be at least a week as I have a couple more Jenny shorts I want to post first. Well, maybe a week and a half. I have actually 4 more shorts for 'Jenny and the X-men' (five if you count 'Fantasies and Nightmares') and will do two of them at least before I post chapter 2. Then probably the next two before I post chapter 3. 

I've been a busy little bee, haven't I?

Thanks for reading, please tell me what you think of it.  
Dizi


	2. The Fire

disclaimer: All recognizable characters are owned by Marvel and I expect to make no money off them. Damn it.

* * *

**No Place Like Home  
**by Dizi

* * *

Chapter 2: The Fire

He lay in agony all night, knowing Jessie was on the other side of a thin wall which he could tear down without breathing hard. He could smell her everywhere. What was special about her? If someone had asked him he couldn't have said why he hadn't killed the whole family years ago. He just... hadn't felt like it. Instinct said 'don't do it' and he was all about his instincts. They were all he trusted.

They were giving him mixed signals about Jessie though. One minute 'take her, she's yours' and the next 'nope, not for you'. He both wanted to leave and he didn't. It was hell.

When she'd brought his clothes, he'd pretended to be asleep when she opened the door, but had slitted his eyes open at her gasp. He'd been lying on the bed naked and she'd looked at him like he was a gift from God. She'd looked funny as hell.

He hated this nice guy shit. He should be screwing her brains out and reveling in her screams. Instead he was lying awake all night trying to figure out what to do about her with a hard-on that wouldn't quit. 'Hell, I _am_ getting soft.' he thought to himself. 'And, dammit, jacking off didn't even help, I have a goddamn healing-factor!' It wasn't always good to be able to heal anything.

Victor was finally starting to drift off to sleep when he smelled smoke.

His eyes flew open and he swore as he yelled, "Jessie! Grab some clothes! We gotta get outta here!" He threw his clothes on and ran into the hall, seeing smoke come up the stairwell at the other end as he went next door. The fire was spreading fast.

He slammed her door open and then slammed it shut again. Jessica was sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing sleep from her eyes wearing a long old fashioned cotton nightgown that covered her from head to toe.

"Hurry up!" he snapped. "Grab some clothes, you don't have time to get dressed. The house is on fire!" He watched her go to the closet and pull out one those frilly dresses she usually wore. "Pants, woman! We gotta run!"

He could smell the smoke getting stronger and grabbed a blanket from the bed and shoved it up against the bottom of the door. Looking up, he saw she had her clothes and - God help him - her purse bundled in her arms and was waiting to be told what to do next. Nodding approval, he grabbed a high-backed wooden chair from the corner of the room and used it to knock out the window.

Turning back to her, he held out his arms, "You said you trusted me. Now, you gotta prove it. C'mon."

Her eyes shining with fear, she ran to him. He picked her up in his arms and held her tightly to his chest.

And jumped out the window to the ground below.

Jessica didn't let out a sound, holding her breath until they landed then letting it out in a rush. Standing, Victor carefully set her on her feet. "Are you okay?"

Staring at the flames engulfing her home, she nodded, tears running down her face. A sudden thought struck her and she started to run towards the barn. "We have to get Pete and my rabbits."

He overtook her easily. "No, Jessie, stop."

"But we have to save Pete-" she tried to make him understand.

He pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her. "Their already gone, Jessie."

"The barn's not on fire yet." She struggled to get away and his arms tightened.

"They did it this evenin' when they came then." He had intended to kill them for it anyway, but now... "Put your shoes on, time to get goin'. They might still be around." The smoke was overwhelming his sense of smell, and he couldn't be sure but he'd bet there was someone.

"I got a jeep due east through them trees." He pointed the way. "You go on and I'll catch up in a bit. Be dressed when I get there." Victor intended to make sure there was no one to follow them. Jessica walked swiftly in the direction he'd indicated, periodically looking back over her shoulder at him.

Victor waited until she was hidden by the trees before searching for the man who would have been left behind to watch for survivors. That's what he would do, what he did regularly, and if they didn't - well that didn't matter anyway cause he was going to kill them all.

He found the point where the fire was and there were his prey's tracks. It didn't take long. These were obviously amateurs. Anybody else would have known who he was by now and run. This guy pumps bullets into him and ruins his nice clean clothes after scaring his girl. Okay, maybe not _his_, but she was with him and no sane man, and very few insane ones, would take that chance.

By the time he got to the jeep, Jessie was buttoning her shirt and he got a glimpse of cleavage. Which brought back the problem from the beginning of the night full circle. He sighed in resignation as he changed his shirt, grateful she couldn't see him clearly in the dark and missed the blood. "I'll get you to a motel and then I got some things to take care of." _Prey to hunt down_, he thought to himself.

Jessica looked at him with desperation in her eyes. "Y-you're not going to leave me, are you?"

"I'll be back, just got something to do." And he said before he could stop himself. "I promise."

He saw the relieved look cross her innocent face and marveled at the feelings it inspired inside him, not sure if he liked them or not.

At the cheap little motel he found, there was only one room available, but that didn't matter because he wasn't staying. It was just a place to stash her while he went hunting. Twice was two times too many and they wouldn't live to hurt his Jessie again.

* * *

Jessica watched Victor leave with a heavy heart. She knew he'd be back but that wasn't what she'd really wanted to know. She wanted to stay with him forever, which was crazy as he was for all intents and purposes a stranger. But she couldn't help feeling she belonged with him.

She'd met men before, though not many, and knew he was different. He'd saved her life twice and acted embarrassed about it. What kind of person would be embarrassed instead of proud? She didn't know much about men, but it seemed more unusual than normal man-type stuff.

And when she went to give him his clothes last night... He hadn't been wearing _anything_! No underwear, no blankets, _nothing_! She'd felt so strange inside.

She felt tears prick her eyes. There was no way she'd ever find out about those feelings. He didn't want her to stay with him. She wanted to _be_ with him. Besides, she had nowhere else to go.

The tears started falling in earnest as the events of the night caught up with her and she fell asleep crying. She dreamed of Victor and felt safe even in her sleep.

* * *

When Victor came back three hours later, she was curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed. The only bed in the only available room and it had a blond haired angel in it and he'd had a hard-on all damn night.

She stirred as he closed the door. "Victor?"

"Yeah, it's me. Go on back to sleep." Again he found himself grateful for the dark so she couldn't see the blood all over him.

Jessica snuggled back down, murmuring sleepily, "Glad your home."

He sat in the chair and watched her sleep for over an hour wondering what to do with her, before finally taking a shower to wash off the blood.

* * *

When Jessica woke, she was disoriented being in a strange room. As she got up and started to look for Victor she tripped over him lying on the floor. She fell across his bare chest, her hands splaying on it. His hands came up automatically to steady her.

Her wide blue eyes met his green ones and she couldn't look away. "Um, hi."

His mouth quirked at her and his eyes darkened as her fingers started petting the thick hair on his chest. He had to force himself not to purr and instead growled softly, "You don't wanna be doing that."

"What?" she asked softly back.

"I ain't a pet. If you don't watch it, you'll get a quick lesson in men you ain't ready for." He spoke in hard voice trying to sound menacing and warn her off. He must not have put enough into it, because her eyes lit up.

"Really?" She'd spoken in a voice filled with hope, almost making him groan.

He growled, trying again, "That ain't supposed to make you happy!"

"But it does!" Jessica was excited. "If that's what you want then I-"

"You don't know what I want or you wouldn't say that." And how was he supposed to make her understand that _now_?He _had_ been nice, dammit, apparently too nice.

"But I _want_ to know, I want to _be _with you. And you've been so nice to me-"

"Don't say that!" He had definitely lost control of the situation. "I ain't nice! I ain't what you think!"

"You've been coming to the farm for years and you never hurt us." Jessica scoffed. "Please, Victor? I can't imagine being with anyone else but you. Please, even if it's just once..." She tried to kiss him but he turned his head and she caught only the corner of his mouth.

"You don't know what you're asking for, Jessie." he growled. He sat up, intending to push her away from him before he gave in. She was supposed to be innocent and naive, where was this coming from? He hissed as her breasts pressed against him and his hands tightened involuntarily.

Sensing victory, Jessie -she liked that he called her that -wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't care. I never wanted anything before now, not really. And what I want is you and whatever this is..." She'd been raised on a farm and knew what sex was, but had never before wanted to try it. Now she did and she needed... _something_.

Victor pulled her against him and kissed her roughly, trying to warn her away, and she melted against him. He knew he was lost, but had to try one last time before he completely lost control. "This is your last chance, Jessie. Take it while you can." he growled.

She cupped his face in both ofher hands. "No matter what, this is what I want, Victor. You."

Giving in, he kissed her again. The way he'd wanted to since he'd seen her naked when she was sixteen-years-old.

* * *

Afterwards, she lay cuddled against him, eyes closed, and a satisfied look on her sleeping face. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was so small and delicate, he'd been terrified he would hurt her, but she had been wild and enthusiastic. Again he found himself wondering what it was about her that drew him to her. Whatever it was didn't matter anymore.

She wasn't for someone like him, but she belonged to him now and he wasn't letting her go.

to be continued.

* * *

note:  
malefiscen- Thank you! (psst! I like Vic too, please don't tell Wolvie.)  
Elizabeth Robbins- Um, did I say she was human? Did I say she was a mutant? sing-song voice I'm not telling.  
Rogue14- Here ya go!  
draelynn- You have revealed yourself to be a... (dum dum dum)... a JENNY fan! And you never reviewed! Jessie is stronger than most will realize. I don't believe it will actually show until the end but its a quiet strength.  
TricaLee- Wow, you thought the _exact _same thing? I don't know whether I should be scared or excited. 

Next chapter skips ahead one year and you can see how their relationship has gone. Now it starts _really_ getting fun - not that it hasn't been already.

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	3. Hi Honey I'm Home

disclaimer: All recognizable characters are owned by Marvel and I expect to make no money off them. Damn it.

* * *

**No Place Like Home  
**by Dizi

* * *

Chapter 3: Hi, Honey, I'm Home

Almost one year later...

Full of expectation, Victor opened the door of the house with a bang.

He immediately heard a squealed "You're home!" before Jessie launched herself into his arms and started kissing his face. He smiled, it was good to be home after a hard week of murder and mayhem.

Jessie led him to the living room chattering all the way, "Did you notice the flowers are starting to bloom? I think they turned out very well. Sammy's been a good-girl. Yes, she has." She cooed to the gigantic bundle of energy bouncing beside her. "I baked some cookies, I hope you like them because I changed the recipe a bit. I also got you more cigars, and tomorrow I have something special planned..."

He waited for her to stop. She was always like this when he came home however long or short a time it was. Like she saved everything up to tell him while he was gone and had to rush to get it all out.

Victor listened with one ear while he patiently waited for her to finish. It had taken him a long time to understand that she wanted to share everything with him and he found himself willing to let her, though the reasons for that still eluded him. They didn't matter though, all that mattered was he was with her again. He felt that way every time he came home. Though he still couldn't believe he _had _a home.

"... and dinner can be ready anytime you want it, just tell me when you're ready to eat." Jessie finally ran down and took a deep breath looking at him expectantly.

He grabbed her around the waist, hauled her across his lap, and growled playfully in her ear, "All I want to _eat_ is you, little girl."

Jessie giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

And their welcome home ritual was complete.

* * *

An hour later they lay on the floor in front of the fireplace, Jessie sprawled naked on top of him. He couldn't help remembering at times like this and thinking how his life had changed. Oh, he was still the killing machine he had always been, but not with her, never with Jessie. She confused the hell out of him most of the time, but he thought that was just because she was a woman.

Like when they found Sammy, short for Samantha. They had camped their way across Canada back to New York state and Jessie had heard her crying for her mother. The mother wolf and cubs had been attacked and only Sammy had survived. He hadn't wanted to keep her, hadn't wanted anything to do with a wolf cub, but Jessie had looked at him with those big blue eyes and he'd found himself helping her take care of the pup. It had been a real bitch, no pun intended, to get the vet to take care of her. He'd had to rough him up a bit while Jessie's back was turned.

But Sammy had turned out to be a blessing. She was added protection for Jessie when he was gone and because they couldn't keep a wolf-pup in New York City they had gotten the house. Jessie loved the house and it was out of the way of his usual haunts so he felt she was safer here. Sammy could roam a bit and hunt without getting caught and always came home to Jessie. Just like he did.

Victor didn't think Jessie understood him completely anymore than he did her, but she accepted him the way he was. Of course, he was careful to keep his other side away from her, though it surprised him how little he had to put any effort into it. He was just different when he was with her. It was... nice.

She did confuse the hell out of him, he couldn't deny that, but at the same time her little quirks pleased him to the bone. Or was that boner? The first big city they came to, he'd given her a wad of cash and told her to get whatever clothes and stuff she needed. She'd come back with a bunch of little old lady dresses complete with sweaters. Jessie was beautiful and roamed the house in cut-offs or short shorts and tight t-shirts or tank tops, but when they went out she wore old lady frilly dresses. Now, he was happy no one else got to see how built she was and he didn't need to kill anyone as an object lesson to leave his woman alone, but any other woman he'd ever met would have been showing herself off.

It was like she knew how possessive he was and catered to it. But he'd never said or done anything to indicate that, so how could she know? Maybe they'd bonded somehow? He'd heard stories about that sort of thing but never paid attention to them. Didn't matter to him before since he'd always been a loner and thought he always would be. He wasn't like the runt. They were alike in many ways but Wolverine had always gravitated to people and teams, needing to be with people even if he was the odd man out. Vic wasn't like that and knew it, didn't want to be either.

He lifted his head to look at her face as she started to stir. Briefly he wondered where she'd stashed her glasses. She hated the things with a passion. The bulky glasses with huge coke-bottle lenses engulfed her face and she said they made her look ugly, while he thought it was adorable. Though he wouldn't admit that and just said she looked fine. He may have to get another spare pair if she'd 'lost' them again.

She was fine at home where she knew where everything was, but if she went out it could be a disaster. When he first realized she needed glasses it was while they were at a restaurant. She hadn't been able to read the menu just gave the number listed for her order and it had turned out to be steak tartar and she had cried at the sight of the raw and bloody meat. He'd thought at first she couldn't read good, then noticed her bumping into things and ended up making her get her eyes checked. She hadn't been happy with the results.

Jessie's hand slowly drifted down his chest, caressed his quickly tensed stomach muscles, and went down further to cup him in her soft hand. At the same time his stomach rumbled and he was suddenly torn between two basic needs. He knew which he wanted most but Jessie took the decision out of his hands.

She sat up, giggling, "I think you're ready to eat _food _now." And knowing him, she jumped up, grabbed her clothes, and ran to the kitchen before he could grab her. Not that he tried, he was too busy watching her run naked from the room.

Whining softly, Sammy came up to him wanting attention. When he'd arrived he'd smelled the change in her immediately. She was pregnant. He would swear Sammy was the only wolf in the area so her mate had to be a stray dog. He wondered if Jessie knew yet. She'd probably want to keep all the pups and he could only imagine all the trouble that would cause. A whole family of wolves was mind boggling and he didn't intend to deal with it.

He just had to hope she didn't cry. He knew he'd give in if she cried. Damn it.

"Victor?" Jessie called from the kitchen. "Dinner's almost done."

He could smell that it was and quickly put on his jeans. Jessie didn't like it when he ate naked. Victor thought it was because she would get... distracted. But if that was what she wanted he would get dressed. It wasn't like it would last long.

She must have been baking again because the whole house smelled of bread. Jessie didn't like to buy bread saying it didn't taste as good. She was right, it didn't, but he didn't understand the point of baking it herself when it was available at the store. Same with jam and other stuff. She'd also made the curtains and most of her clothes herself, shocked when he'd suggested buying them.

How was he supposed to argue with her when she looked at him like that? If she wanted to do it herself, fine. As long as she didn't hit him with those blue eyes of hers.

* * *

It was during dinner that Jessie told Victor about the significance of the 'special' occasion she'd mentioned when he first came home.

"It's what?" he asked.

"Our anniversary." Jessie smiled at him. "It's tomorrow. That's the anniversary of the day we met. The night we, well, you know..." and she blushed.

He liked that she could still do that after a year of uninhibited sex. "Are you sure?" '_Was he supposed to have paid attention to that_?' he wondered.

She laughed at his expression. "Of course, I'm sure. I have everything ready to bake a cake to celebrate. I thought we could go out, I know you like it when we do that. And I have a present for you."

Damn, that meant he was going to have to go shopping. Victor hated shopping. He had no idea what to buy for someone else. He'd never really done that before, hadn't done a lot of things before Jessie. "Sounds good, babe. I have to go out for a little while tomorrow."

"Okay." Jessie knew that he'd forgotten or not realized how important their anniversary was to her. But she also knew he'd fix it. He always did.

As she started clearing the table, her tight short t-shirt rode up exposing her stomach and a familiar light entered Victor's eyes. It didn't take much to put it there. He followed her to the sink and put his arm around her from behind, slowly sliding his hand under her shirt to cup her breast.

"I think it's time for little girls to go to bed." he said, nuzzling the top of her head.

Jessie giggled. "I need to do the dishes."

"That's why we need a dishwasher." He picked her up and carried her towards their bedroom. "We can start celebrating tonight and I'll have one installed tomorrow."

Jessie giggled again and started doing some exploring of her own.

They were both busy and didn't notice when Sammy ran out the back door, ran around the house, and started growling at a lone figure standing outside the gate.

to be continued.

* * *

note:  
TriciaLee- I did! I thought he had a 'nice guy side'! It was ME! Ha-Ha! Actually it will be explained later. In a note if everyone doesn't get it when I tell. (sing song voice) You'll have to wait for it.  
Elizabeth Robbins- And it gets worse! Hehehe!  
SabeyBaby- Gosh, you like him that much? I would never have guessed. What do you think of Jessie? Is she different enough for you? Wanted her to be a complete opposite of Vic.  
draelynn- That was really poetic. Thanks! I didn't actually think of it that way at the time but now that you mention it...  
Foxy- You're just gonna have to wait for it! But fun and serious both to come. Some at the same time.  
Rogue14- Oh, he's still a psycho, just not with Jessie. Everybody else better watch out.  
GothikStrawberry- (sigh) Me too, that's why we like Wolvie. He wouldn't fit for Jessie though, and you'll see why. Vic needed her. 

Next chapter: Who is the mysterious figure Sammy growled at? What will Vic get Jessie for their anniversary? Wait and see! and in the meantime tell me what you think of this one. (hint hint)

I have to apologize for an inconsistency of nature in this story. Wolves don't actually go into heat until they're two-years-old. Sorry, but I couldn't wait two years. It'll be explained later.

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	4. Anniversary Part 1

disclaimer: All recognizable characters are owned by Marvel and I expect to make no money off them. Damn it.

* * *

**No Place Like Home  
**by Dizi

* * *

Chapter 4: Anniversary Part 1

As he'd thought, Jessie was delighted Sammy was pregnant and immediately started fussing over her when Victor told her about it the next morning. He missed the significance of the dreamy look on her face though when she was praising Sammy and telling her what a good mother she'd be.

Jessie wanted a baby more than anything and she intended to talk to Victor about it. He'd insisted on her going on birth control and she wanted off. She wanted to fill the house with children. It wasn't a new feeling, she'd meant to do it for a long time but they were so happy she hadn't wanted to push and change things. But lately it had seemed very... urgent. Luckily that urgency translated to sex. Her Victor really liked sex as he liked to call it, though she preferred 'making-love'. Because he did love her, she knew that, even if he didn't say it. Now, she had to talk him into it and if he said no...

She didn't know what she'd do but she wasn't going to let it go. She _needed _a baby. Quickly, Jessie deliberately turned her thoughts, it almost hurt sometimes to dwell on it.

Victor was shopping. She smiled at the thought wondering what he would come up with to get her. She'd made it clear if he wanted a dishwasher it was his, not hers. He decided he wanted it and called to say it would be delivered soon. Sammy was put in the basement - the one 'only used for emergencies, I swear' - being as a fully-grown wolf growling at them might impede the delivery of Victor's new toy.

She was in one of her dresses because there were going to be stranger's in the house, she also 'found' her glasses. But she wasn't wearing them with Victor around and that was that. She didn't care what he said, she was ugly with them on.

(knock knock)

Frowning, she hurried to the door. She hadn't heard a truck. Looking through the peek-hole, she saw a man in a cowboy hat and flannel shirt. He didn't look like a deliveryman. Didn't they wear uniforms?

Pressing the button for the intercom, she answered just like Victor had taught her, "Hello? May I help you?"

She got back just in time to see his eyebrows lift at her voice, "Yeah, lookin' fer Victor Creed. Supposed ta meet him."

Jessie was sure he would have mentioned someone coming, but they had been... busy. "I'm sorry I don't know who you mean, there's no one by that name here."

"Look, Lady, I ain't leavin' 'til I see him." The man used a gruff tone. He reminded her of Victor somehow. "So jus' go get him an' we can finish our business."

There was no way she was letting him in, she knew the rules. She wasn't even supposed to admit Victor even came here, much less _lived _here. At least she didn't have to lie. "I'm sorry there's no one by that name here."

He let out a huff. "Lady, I _know _he's either here or he's been here. Big guy? Looks like a blond rug? Like I said, we got business."

"Can you please wait? The phone's ringing." She was going to have to call Victor. Opening an end-table drawer, Jessie pulled out a little cell phone she'd never used except to learn how. Quickly, she dialed the only number in the memory and listened to it ring five times before going to voicemail. Victor had said that happened sometimes, and she tried again. And again she got no answer.

Then she heard the delivery truck. Closing her eyes and praying, she kept trying until they knocked on the door. With a sigh, she put the phone away and went back to the door.

"Yes?" she said hesitantly through the intercom.

"Got a delivery, name a Creed." Jessie's shoulders slumped and she opened the door to see a uniformed man with a clipboard and the other man was leaning against the wall, one eyebrow raised at her and a smirk on his face. He probably did know Victor, they acted a lot alike.

"I'll jus' wait inside." The man pushed past her before she could say anything.

"Wait!" What was she supposed to do now? "I don't think-"

"Then don't. I ain't leavin' without seein' Creed." he called.

"Is there a problem, Mrs.? Do you need me to call the police?" He was just like everyone else in town and had wondered about the strange couple living in this house, but strange or not if she needed help he was willing.

"Um, no, it's fine. The kitchen's straight back." She waited for his nod and followed the strange man to her living room. He seemed to looking for something.

"I don't even know your name, but I really think it would be best if you came back later." Jessie didn't want a problem today of all days. "Please, today's my anniversary, I really want it to be special." she begged.

"Name's Logan, an' it's up ta him if anythin' happens. Jus' lookin' ta talk ta him." He gave her a funny look. "Ya got a pet."

"Y-yes." Had she missed some fur when she'd cleaned? "She's put away for now."

"She's pregnant. Ya gotta be careful with a pregnant wolf." Her eyes went wide and he grinned at her. "Like I said, I know Creed's been here. Can smell him."

He _was _just like Victor. She hoped he got home soon. They were supposed to celebrate.

* * *

To Victor, it seemed like he'd gone over the entire mall and still had no idea what to get Jessie. He'd gotten another pair of glasses for her but that was really more for him. They were those little one's that clipped to your clothes so you could just hold them up when you wanted to see. Maybe she'd be more willing to use them. But he just didn't know what to get her as a present. It's not like she wanted new glasses.

He sighed in frustration, holding back a growl. Immediately, a portly balding salesman hurried over, "Can I help you find anything, sir?"

"Doubt it." He didn't see anything that he thought Jessie might like, but maybe it wouldn't hurt to ask. "It's my," he swallowed, "anniversary. Can't find anything for my wife." Well, they weren't really married but close enough.

The salesman looked around carefully, and gestured him over to the side. "Have you been to Victoria's Secret?" he asked in a low tone.

"Huh, ain't that a magazine?" He knew he'd seen it somewhere, but hadn't looked recently since he'd only been interested in Jessie.

"Friend of mine suggested I go there for my wife, and it turned out great. I recommend it to everyone." The little man exclaimed. "They're really helpful and got some great stuff. Go all the way down and then turn left, can't miss it. You'll find something," he winked. "I guarantee it."

The guy was married so maybe he knew. Victor followed his directions and his eyes widened at the sight as he entered the shop. Oh yeah, presents for Jessie _and _him. Mainly him. He could see his baby in any of these. All of them. Yeah, all of them. He had credit cards. His eyes started to glaze over seeing a bright red bra and panty set complete with garter belt.

"Hi! My name's Pam. Are you finding everything, okay?" She knew that look, it said 'commission'. His look also said 'repeat customer'.

"Yeah," he said breathlessly, "everything."

"Okay. Maybe we can start with your girl's size?" she asked helpfully.

Victor gave her a blank look, and then held out his hands. "This size."

She gave him a patient look realizing he was one of 'those'. "Listen, don't point, but look around the store. Do you see anyone about the size of your girlfriend?"

He tried, he really did, but none of them looked as good as his Jessie. "That one in the corner, but Jessie's built more."

Pam looked at the woman assessingly and nodded. "What kind of lingerie does she usually wear?"

"White." At Pam's steady gaze, he thought harder. "Uh, you know regular... stuff." How was he supposed to know? He just took it off her as quickly as possible.

"You probably don't want to get too extreme a change then, she might be embarrassed." she suggested.

He nodded, not really understanding. Jessie didn't seem to have any problems getting naked, so why would underwear bother her? But this lady seemed to know what she was talking about, as long as he got those red things he'd listen.

"Let me show you something." she led the way to a display, and he couldn't help feeling disappointed. They were lace and weren't white but... they didn't look as hot as those others. "Wait, give me a chance." she insisted and reached under a counter and pulled out a catalogue, quickly flipping through the pages. "Here, this is what they look like when they're on."

The underwear he was looking at looked liked pretty ordinary except they had lots of lace. But in the picture they looked a lot different. All that lace was in just the right places and didn't look like it covered much. He could go for these. "Alright, I'll take ten, all different colors, especially red."

"Um, maybe you'd like to look at a few other things? Get a variety?" she asked hopefully, crossing her fingers.

More is good. Very good. "Sure, show me what else you got."

And she did. Victor found himself favoring something she called 'babydoll', then there was the camisoles and thongs, but the real find was a nightgown that only came in white. It was just like the one he'd seen Jessie wear the night of the fire a year ago only it was sheer with lots of lace. Victor slipped in the red set he'd seen when Pam wasn't looking.

He left with a lot of boxes, gift wrapped for free, and a friendly suggestion to get flowers for his girl.

* * *

Happy with the way the day had gone so far, Victor opened the front door with his usual bang and a grin on his face. He immediately caught the scent.

The runt was in the house with his Jessie.

to be continued.

* * *

note:  
draelyn- There's a reason he doesn't act like that and it'll come. I promise I didn't just change his personality with no explanation. Even he realizes there's something wrong for him to act so out of character.  
Rogue 14- Well, he's just learning but you just can't take the psycho out of Sabretooth. Or I can't anyway, not completely.  
GothikStrawberry- I'd like to see you taunt them that bad! And again there's a reason for his attitude toward Jessie. (sing-song voice) But I'm not gonna tell!  
SabeyBaby- I tried to update for the last 3days but it wouldn't let me. Sorry for the wait. I just couldn't resist a little cliffhanger. (big grin)  
Jinxeh- I'm so glad you like it! I'll watch for your Sabes story. 

A quick warning in that I am going on vacation next week. Going home! (Yay!) Gonna see my Mommy! (Yippee!) I hope to post while there and will try to post 1 (maybe 2) more chapter before I leave. I'm actually going to move back permanently but hopenot toshirk on the posting. Also for the Jenny fans out there, I am diligently (when not packing or working) writing the Jenny sequel "Human and the Demon". Promise!

Next chapter: Wolverine and Sabretooth on his anniversary! Will Jessie still get to celebrate? Wait and see!

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	5. Anniversary Part 2

disclaimer: All recognizable characters are owned by Marvel and I expect to make no money off them. Damn it.

* * *

**No Place Like Home  
**by Dizi

* * *

Chapter 5: Anniversary Part 2

Smile gone, Victor stepped fully into the house and followed the scent to the kitchen

There he found Wolverine sitting at _his _table, drinking _his _coffee, and talking to _his _woman. He couldn't stop the growl that erupted from his throat at the invasion of his territory.

Jessie was intricately decorating a chocolate cake, but seeing the daisies clutched in his fist she let out a squeal and ran to him. Slipping her glasses into her pocket, she started chattering just like usual about the events of the day since he'd left while she put the flowers in water.

All the while Logan watched quietly, still sipping coffee. Victor's eyes never left him, but that didn't prevent Logan from taking in the scene. He would never have believed it if someone had told him he would find Sabretooth living with a demure little homemaker, bringing her flowers, and a wolf hidden away somewhere. He had to figure Creed was up to something and he might have to find a way to get the woman safe. It wouldn't be easy, she smelled like his mate.

Jessie was coming to the end of her report, "... and I just finished the cake." Hesitantly she asked, "We're still celebrating? I mean, with your friend here, I wasn't sure."

Walking over to her and hugging her with one arm, his eyes still on the smaller man, Victor reassured her. "It's okay, Jessie, he won't stay long. We got some... business."

Both men saw the relieved look on her face before a happy smile came over her. "Good, because I really need to talk to you."

Nodding, he wondered what else she could possibly have to say after all that. Handing her the bags, he ordered quietly, "Take these, you can open all but the big one. In the bedroom."

Taking them she crossed the room, but paused before leaving. "You're not angry? He came in with the deliverymen. I tried to call you."

"Don't worry, little girl." he reassured her. He didn't expect her to be able to stop Wolverine. That was one of his main purposes in life. "Like I said, we got business."

He made sure she was out of the room and growled, "Outside, runt. Ya ain't messin' up Jessie's house."

Claws suddenly out, Wolverine growled back, "Too late, yer already here."

Snarling, Sabretooth sprang at him, but he was ready for him. Wolverine jumped to the side and slashed at him simultaneously, leaving three deep cuts on his chest.

Circling each other, Sabretooth snarled, "Whaddya want? Ain't seen you 'n yours in a year."

"It was three months ago in Texas ya made yer offer ta Jubes, ya bastard!" This time Wolverine lunged at the other man and it was Sabretooth that left five deep grooves down his face.

Again they started circling and snarling at each other, defensively Sabretooth growled, "She was lookin' sad an' I was tryin' to cheer her up. Wasn't serious, I already had Jessie."

This touched a sore spot inside Wolverine as the year apart from Jubilee was always going to be raw and he didn't like to think about how she had felt then. This time when he lunged at his natural enemy they both slammed into the lower cabinets. Jessie's cake tumbled off the counter from the force and landed on them.

They were locked together, slashing and growling, and didn't hear Jessie running towards them at the sound of the cake plate hitting the floor and shattering, but they sprang apart at the opening of the kitchen door.

Both men turned to see Jessie gaping at them, mouth hanging open. Anguished, she cried, "My cake!" and she burst into tears.

Rushing to her side, Victor put his arms around her. "It was a beautiful cake, baby. The prettiest one you ever did."

Logan's mouth dropped as Victor turned to him snarling, "Look what you done!"

"Me?" his voice was incredulous and his mind was spinning at seeing Victor Creed, aka Sabretooth, comforting a woman over a cake.

"Yes, you! You're the one who wouldn't go outside." His voice softened, "It's okay, little girl, we'll get cheesecake at the restaurant. Did you like your presents?"

Wiping the tears from her eyes with the back of her hands, she smiled at him, "I put some on."

Eyes glazing over, he asked hoarsely, "Are they red?"

Smile getting bigger, she said "Yes." The she frowned, "Would you rather have cheesecake? I can go to the store and make one, it wouldn't take long."

"NO!" He hated when she drove, it scared the hell out of him because she hardly ever did it unless he wasn't home, but at least then he didn't have to see it. She drove like the old lady she dressed like. Very, very slowly. "I just meant that you wouldn't have to work anymore on our anniversary."

"Oh." She looked mournfully at the kitchen for a moment. The floor was covered in homemade chocolate cake and icing, and so was both men. Their hair was 'caked' in it and the thought made her smile. "Maybe your friend would like to borrow the guest shower?"

"Uh, no, that's okay." Logan couldn't wait to tell Jubilee about this, and no matter how Creed seemed to have changed, he was going to keep an eye out.

"How 'bout you go find a dress to match your present and we'll clean up in here? Then I'll clean up and we can go." Then he remembered his other purchase, "And you can check out the new glasses I got you."

She scrunched her nose at the thought of new glasses. Looking around the room again, Jessie asked "Are you sure? I can clean this up real fast..."

Thinking of the blood that was mixed in with the cake on the floor, grateful Jessie couldn't see the blood on him, he said, "No, we'll do it. I don't want you working anymore today. Save your energy for later." And he leered at her.

Letting out a low laugh, she left the room to find a red dress.

* * *

Wondering how he had ended up scrubbing the floor with his worst enemy, Logan rinsed out a washrag. "So, yer serious 'bout this gal, huh?"

Victor eyed the floor critically. "Been together a whole year, whaddya think?"

"She don't look like yer type, bub." Logan wiped off the cabinet again to be safe. He thought some blood splattered there.

In response, Victor's eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean, runt?"

"Ya gotta admit ya usually go fer the more flashy type. Busty an' stuff. She looks like a librarian."

"Jessie's built like you wouldn't believe, don't let the clothes fool ya, and she's the hottest little thing I've ever seen." And she was wearing some of the red stuff he'd bought. Just the thought was making him hard. They were gonna have some fun tonight, it'd be now if the runt hadn't shown up. "You and the firecracker together?"

Now it was Logan's eyes that narrowed. Releasing a set of claws, he growled, "Why ya wanna know?"

"Yer grillin' me on my frail, so I'm askin' 'bout yers!" Victor growled back.

"Oh." He sheathed his claws again. "Yeah, we're together. Gonna marry her. You?"

"Yeah, right." He threw the rag in the sink. The kitchen was good enough, Jessie mopped everyday anyway. "I marry her and the whole world would be after her to get to me. You have any idea how many countries I'm wanted in? We can't ever get married, shouldn't be together at all, but I can't let her go."

Understanding the other man perfectly, Logan pulled out a cigar and lit it. Then asked quietly, "She's okay with that?"

"Jessie says she is longs we're together." He sighed. "'Course, she'd like to get married. She was born to be married and have a passel of kids. I wasn't gonna touch her, dammit, then she asked me to! I'm not one a them people who has self-control, ya know? Then she's just always there."

"It ain't like ya." Thinking through his words, Logan wasn't sure he had a clear picture and had no idea why Vic would tell him all this in the first place.

"I know that! That's the point!" Frustrated, he raked a hand through his hair. "I've guess I've known her since she was about ten years old. Actually met her exactly a year ago, and the same night she becomes a part of me. I haven't been with another woman since that night, and there've been opportunities. Just haven't wanted to. They weren't Jessie."

"You've bonded." Logan said softly. He was slightly acquainted with the problem, though he had thought his year of celibacy was due to love at the time. "Like I did with Jubes."

"I'd say it's a bitch, but it's just not. It feels... right." God help him. And Jessie.

"That's the way it works. Or how it is with me anyways, an' any others I found bonded." Logan shook his head. "Maybe we ain't supposed ta understand it."

Victor huffed out a breath. "Time for ya to go, runt. I'm celebrating with my frail tonight."

"Ya know if I see ya anywhere near Jubes I'm gonna gut ya, right?" Wolverine said casually.

"And I see ya anywhere when Jessie's not around, I'm gonna gut ya first." Sabretooth replied.

"Jus' so we understand each other."

On his way out Logan stopped at the end-table in the living room and pulled out Jessie's cell phone. He put his private phone number in the memory. Just in case.

* * *

Dinner was at a fancy French restaurant and Victor could see Jessie was trying to figure out the recipes. He knew she'd be trying to cook it herself soon. He'd rather be eating pot roast.

He ran a hand down the front of his sweater. Jessie had knitted it herself. Victor had been suitably surprised as it looked like it could have been bought at a store. It wasn't the sort of thing he'd usually buy, but then they usually didn't have things like this in his size either. She had barely asked him how he liked it.

Jessie had seemed distracted the whole night. Usually she'd be chatting up a storm and she was just sitting there. He was afraid she'd seen something in the kitchen that had disturbed her. The wait for her to tell him what was wrong was killing him.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. "Tell me about it."

Glancing up, she asked full of confusion, "Tell you what?"

"Whatever's bothering you, just tell me." Had the runt said something? "Was it the runt?"

"Logan?" Jessie smiled. "He was very nice once I stopped trying to get him to leave. I'm glad you have a friend, Victor."

He grunted. The runt his friend? Not likely. Though he was probably the only one who could understand what he was going through with Jessie. "Then what is it?"

She bit her lower lip, hesitating.

"Just tell me." he growled. He had to know.

Finally, she blurted out, "I want a baby."

"What?" Victor asked, flabbergasted. Where had this come from?

"I knew you'd be upset." She rushed out. "I know you said we can't get married, but I want a baby. Please, I don't want to be on birth control anymore. Please, Victor?" she begged, her blue eyes shining.

A baby? She wasn't upset about today? "Sure, if that's what you want, stop taking the pills. That's why I wanted you to take them, so you could control whether you had a kid or not."

"Really?" She smiled, a big happy grin that warmed him inside. "I thought it was because you didn't want any babies. I'm glad because I didn't take a pill today."

He smiled lazily, a lust filled light entering his eyes. "Maybe we should take desert home and get started right away." And he could get that dress off and see those red undies on her.

The same light entered her own eyes and she nodded.

Quickly, he signaled the waiter and they hurried home to finish their anniversary celebration in private.

to be continued.

* * *

note:  
Rogue14- It's actually already written, but I gotta space it out or I won't have the next story finished by the time done posting this one. Sorry.  
Elizabeth Robbins- (big grin) Thought you might like that.  
TricaLee- Thanks again for the pics. Wasn't too bad a fight considering their past, but reason for that is the same as the reason for Vic's personality change.  
GothikStrawberry- You'll just have to wait for it!  
Jinxeh- Hmm, VS as evil... I might be able to do something on that in the future...  
SabeyBaby- Jessie is pretty naive, I admit it. BUT part of that is intentional on HER part. She doesn't what she feels is unimportant bother her, but you'll see that more in the future. 

I forgot to give credit where it's due. Sorry. Elizabeth Robbin's came up with the idea for Vic to go to VS. I couldn't think of a gift for Jessie and she suggested VS and I ran with it. So it's thanks to her for the fun in last chapter. Way to go with the good ideas Elizabeth!

Gonna give it a few days to post the next ch with packing, moving, traveling, and all. But I will post on Wed, promise! After that not sure. Next ch things get a little dark, but we get both Wolverine and Jubilee! (This chapter and next is where we get into a few details from 'Waiting' but I think you can figure it out without reading it, if you don't want to. Of course, no one will be upset if you want to read and review 'Waiting'. Not a bit.)

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	6. The Attack

disclaimer: All recognizable characters are owned by Marvel and I expect to make no money off them. Damn it.

* * *

**No Place Like Home  
**by Dizi

* * *

Chapter 6: The Attack

Dishes done, bread dough ready to be baked, cookies finished, house clean, and red sexy underwear in place. Jessie was ready for Victor to come home. But she was tired. He was supposed to be home tonight and she didn't know if she could stay awake.

She missed him so much. He'd been gone a month and it was the longest amount of time they'd been apart. Victor had warned her so she wasn't worried. She knew he'd be home or he would have called to say he'd be late. The phone was with her day and night for the last week so she knew he hadn't called.

Sammy came in the back door and started pacing the kitchen. Jessie immediately went to her and murmured reassurances. Sammy had been restless for the past few days and Jessie was worried there was a problem with the pregnancy. She was about halfway through gestation and Jessie didn't know if there was something special she needed.

When she couldn't suppress a yawn she decided a nap was absolutely necessary. She knew she'd need the energy when Victor got home anyway. Sammy would let her know when he arrived.

As always, Sammy followed Jessie to the bedroom and waited for her to go to bed so she could take her place on the floor. Before lying down, Jessie carefully placed her glasses and the phone on the nightstand. She still didn't like the glasses but Victor would be pleased she kept them close. She'd started clipping them to her clothes but just didn't actually use them unless she absolutely had to.

Asleep, she didn't notice when the house's electricity was cut off.

* * *

The first indication she had that something was wrong was Sammy's low growl. Quickly, Jessie sat up in bed in time to see the wolf tear out of the room.

She was about to follow, but Victor's teachings filled her mind. _'If there's a problem get yourself safe first. Sammy can take care of herself but you can't.'_

Remembering his lessons, Jessie grabbed her glasses and clutched the cell phone tight before going to the trapdoor in the closet that led to the basement. There were four entrances to the basement. One was in the kitchen and went to the storage area, but the other three were secret and went to another part of the basement designed to keep her safe until help could arrive.

Victor had gone to a great deal of effort to make sure the basement room was shielded so she'd be safe. This meant she had to go to the tunnel leading to the outside entrance in order to use the phone. She grabbed the waiting flashlight and keeping to his instructions she locked the other two entrances. _'Always secure the room before calling for help.' _She carefully listened to for if anyone seemed to be near the tunnel entrance. _'If you even think someone is there wait to call.' _

Nervously she waited a little longer just to be sure no one was there. Then she carefully accessed the phone's memory for Victor's number. Squinting at the display, she frown. It didn't look right. Jessie put the glasses on and looked again. Blinking she saw there was a new number labeled 'Logan'. Pressing the buttons she went past it to Victor's entry.

Hands shaking she listened to the phone ring and go to voicemail. Ending the call, she took a deep breath and tried again. Again it went to voicemail. The third time it did this she left a message "I'm in the basement." _'Make any message short and to the point.' _he'd told her.

Frustrated, she wondered what the point of having the phone was when she couldn't talk to him like she was supposed to. Jessie was about to lock the tunnel door when she remembered the other entry in the phone. Maybe Victor wanted her to call his friend in an emergency? He hadn't said so but it was there.

Thinking frantically, she listened again for anyone near the entrance and then decided to take the chance. _'Think carefully and do what you think is best, but don't take chances with your life. Your mine.' _The remembered instructions warmed her inside, giving her a bit of much needed courage.

This time the phone only rang twice. "Whadda ya want?"

She was so happy to hear his voice, but couldn't keep out the fear. "L-Logan?"

"Yeah?" was the cautious answer.

"I-it's J-Jessie. Do you remember m-me?" Her voice was quivering. Would he help her?

"Jessie." Logan's voice softened. "I remember. What's wrong?"

"I don't know." Jessie started crying, unable to hold it back anymore. "Sammy growled and ran out of the bedroom. I did just like I'm supposed to and went to the basement. I can't hear anything down here and I just don't know what's going on. Victor didn't answer when I called him."

"Okay, don't panic." He ordered. She took deep breaths trying to stop her sobs. "We can be there in twenty minutes."

"I can't stay here. I have to lock the door and the phone won't work all the way inside." How would he find her? "What do I do?"

"We're on our way." Logan informed her. "Where's the entrance?"

"I'm not supposed to tell." That was ingrained. _'Never tell anyone about the safe-room.'_

"Fine." His voice was exasperated but he didn't try to talk her into breaking the rule. "Like I said we'll be there in twenty minutes, seventeen now. Call me again in thirty minutes an' if I don't answer right away, call every ten minutes after that 'til I do. Understand?"

"Thirty minutes, then every ten." She looked at her watch.

"Now lock the door."

* * *

Pacing, Jessie watched the time closely. It seemed to go so slowly.

She realized she was still in her nightgown and got dressed in some of the clothes kept there in case she had to stay for a long time. There was also food and bottled water but she didn't think she could swallow anything.

What if there was nothing wrong? She would feel so silly. But Sammy had never acted like that before and Victor said she should trust Sammy. _'Sammy will hear things you don't. Err on the side of caution.' _If something was wrong and someone was there would they hurt Sammy? She just _knew _something was wrong, something with Sammy.

It had taken only a few minutes to dress. She kept pacing.

Maybe some water. Opening a bottle she sat on the small cot and sipped it slowly hoping to pass the time.

She wanted Victor. She wanted to feel his arms around her and know she was safe. Wanted to know that he was safe.

Thirty minutes. Jessie ran to the door to the tunnel entrance. Taking a deep breath, she slowly opened the door before calling Logan. He didn't have voicemail because it rang ten times.

Disappointed, she closed the door and looked at her watch.

The next ten minutes seemed to take as long as the original thirty. She found her mind spinning with doubts. Maybe Logan hadn't arrived. If he had arrived maybe whoever was there had gotten him. Maybe Sammy had stopped him and he couldn't get to her.

Glancing down at the phone, she thought it was probably defective and talking to Logan the first time had been a fluke.

Ten minutes. She closed her eyes and opened the door. Dialing the number in the memory, she almost cried again when he answered on the second ring.

"Jessie?" Logan was breathing hard and his voice was gruff.

"Logan?" The sound of his voice was beautiful in that moment. It could only be better if was Victor's.

"It's safe now. Where ya comin' out? We'll meet ya."

"The far end of the backyard." The relief flooded her making her dizzy. "Have you seen Sammy? I couldn't wait for her and she ran off." She was hurrying down the tunnel to the trapdoor. She needed to find her friend.

"I gotta take ya somewhere safer, Jessie."

"Okay. I'm almost out." At the end of the tunnel she pushed the door open letting a rain of dirt and grass fall on her and carefully climbed out.

Turning towards the house, she watched Logan come out followed by a woman a little taller than him with short wild black hair. There was smoke coming out the doorway and the kitchen windows were all broken. She couldn't help thinking of all the work it would take to fix the house. Victor wouldn't be happy.

Reaching her, the woman held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Jubilee."

Jessie glanced down at her own hands. "My hands are dirty."

Smiling gently, Jubilee said, "I don't mind."

As she hesitantly shook the offered hand, Jessie was startled to see the other woman had a decidedly Asian look but bright blue eyes.

"Logan?" Jessie's asked in a small voice as they started urging her around the house. "We can't just leave. Victor's supposed to be home soon."

"Don't worry, we left a message." was his grim reply.

She couldn't help wondering what that meant but she had other more important things on her mind. "Have you seen Sammy? I- I can't go anywhere without Sammy, she needs me. She's going to have puppies, remember?"

Damn, he knew she was going to cry. Thankfully Jubes was there. "I'm sorry, Jessie, real sorry. She fought hard fer ya an' it didn't look like she suffered." He lied calmly. There was no way he was going to explain to the shaking woman how the wolf had died. Though Sammy had fought hard, she died fighting to protect Jessie.

Nodding numbly, tears rolled down Jessie's dirt streaked face. Jubilee put her arm around her shoulder, glaring at him to let him know he could have handled that better. The younger woman had been through a lot and Logan could be sensitive when he tried.

Swearing under his breath, he opened the door to the jeep parked outside the front gate for the two women. After Jubilee helped Jessie climb inside still silently crying, he leaned over and whispered in his mate's ear, "Stay with her. She's in shock and Sammy ain't the only one who was pregnant."

He ran around the hood and started the jeep. Logan hoped Creed hurried home and got his message quick.

to be continued.

* * *

note:  
Jinxeh- A baby is a necessity for Jessie at this point.  
Elizabeth Robbins- I don't think they really knew what happened just that they didn't want Jessie to cry anymore.  
SabeyBaby- Well, that's what they told Jessie. What? Do you mean they lied?  
Rogue14- At this point I think they just understand each other. Who else do they have to talk to about their natures?  
GothikStrawberry- Glad you like it! Or do you? Bizarre huh? I can deal with that.  
Crazed Fuzzle- I don't think he expects to be a loving father, but he's more than willing to do his best to get Jessie pregnant if that's what she wants. And I can't answer your plot suggestions too much on the grounds that I might incriminate myself. You'll have to wait for it! 

I am so sorry about the wait guys! I had computer and password issues. All fixed now! I should be back to updating regularly. (I hope)

Next chapter has our couple reuniting! How does Sabes react to Jessie being at the mansion?

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	7. Home Again

disclaimer: All recognizable characters are owned by Marvel and I expect to make no money off them. Damn it.

* * *

**No Place Like Home  
**by Dizi

* * *

Chapter 7: Home Again

An urgent feeling had been riding him for a week. He couldn't do big jobs like this anymore. Victor just couldn't stay away from Jessie that long again.

It hadn't helped that his phone had gotten broken and he hadn't been able to call to check his messages. He was very careful not to call if there was even a possibility someone might see and take notice. Victor was determined to keep Jessie safe as best he could. Unfortunately, that meant working as usual to keep both allies and enemies off the scent of his home life.

As he pulled into the drive, the wind changed and he caught a familiar scent. More than one. The runt and his frail had been here recently. Checking up on Jessie?

Then he opened the front door. The scorched smell of Jubilees fireworks and blood hit him, making him growl.

Ignoring the dead men on the floor, the majority of which had Wolverine's claw marks through their bloody carcasses, he went to the only covered body. Victor knew it was Sammy before lifting the bloody sheet but had to see her for himself. What if Jessie had seen her? The thought of her seeing the wolf's body riddled with bullets and eviscerated left him cold.

He didn't let himself think she might be here as well. There was no way these bozos would have gotten past Wolverine. If they had killed Jessie first there would at least be another sheet on the floor. He didn't even contemplate the idea she might have been taken.

Looking around he could see two of the bodies surrounding Sammy were the result of her ferocity in defending her territory and others showed signs of her attack. They may have survived Sammy to face Wolverine, but they hadn't survived him and the frail. Sammy had defended the bedroom with her life. Which meant the bedroom was the last place Sammy had seen Jessie.

He pushed the door open and looked around the ransacked room. On the closet door were two sets of Wolverine's claw mark's crossed to form a large X. Rolling his eyes and slowing the continuous growls that had been coming from him since entering the house, Victor opened the closed. On the other side of the door was a message scratched into it. _'She's safe.'_

So he knew where she was, but he was going to have to brave his enemies' home territory to get her back.

And God help him, he was going to have to be _nice _while he did it. Damn.

* * *

Logan answered Jessie's phone at the first ring. He'd been expecting the call. "I told ya. She's safe."

"Don't get your panties in a twist, runt. Just calling to let you know I'm on my way."

"Might not be a good idea, Creed. It ain't safe."

"Like I'm stupid enough to take her back there. We're moving on."

"Meant it's not safe fer her bein' with ya."

"That's our problem."

"Listen, Creed-"

"No, you listen! I'm coming for Jessie. We can do this nice or we can do it hard, but I'm coming for Jessie."

* * *

"Cyke, need ta talk ta ya." Logan said as he sauntered into Scott Summer's office. "Got good news an' bad new."

Looking up, Scott eyed Logan warily. "Does this have to do with our guest?"

"Yep." He was going to enjoy this.

"What could be bad?" Confusion was evident in Scott's voice. "Jubilee said she's sweet."

"She is. Creed's comin' fer her."

Jumping to his feet, Scott ordered. "Put the mansion on full alert. He won't get near her, we'll protect her."

"Ain't that simple. Even if ya could keep Vic from her, Jessie's his mate an' there ain't no way _she'll _let ya keep 'em apart." He grinned. "Ready for the good news?"

"How can there be good news if Sabretooth's coming?" was the replied demand.

"He says he's comin' in peace."

* * *

Victor pulled up the mansion's drive fifteen minutes later. When no alarms went off, he didn't relax. He knew they were aware of his arrival. The X-Men didn't need loud noises to sound an alarm.

Walking to the door with a determined stride, he knocked in the same way. The pansy with the red glasses answered.

"Where's Jessie?" he demanded, holding back a growl and pushing his way inside.

"Look, Creed, we can't let you-"

"Save it. You can't stop me. All I want is Jessie." He was fast losing patience. He was already being nice just by not gutting him.

"Listen-"

"Shut it. JESSIE!" Victor roared. Why had he tried to be a nice guy? It never worked with anyone but Jessie.

Walking into the hall, Logan shook his head. He'd tried to tell Scott, but he hadn't understood. "She's this way."

"Logan, we can't just give her to him." Scott began.

"Ya don't listen." His voice was exasperated. "We cain't keep 'em apart."

"Jessie's alright? Where is she?" Was that his voice talking nice-like to the runt? He didn't care, Wolverine had saved his girl and that was all that was important.

"She's fine, jus' got little scared's all." Knowing it was pointless, Logan tried to warn him. "But there's somethin' ya gotta know-"

"Jus' take me ta Jessie!" Sabretooth growled, patience gone. Not that he had much to begin with.

Shrugging, Logan led the way. He'd find out soon enough. He couldn't wait to see his reaction. It was gonna be funny as hell.

* * *

Jubilee had taken Jessie to the kitchen once Hank had said pronounced her fine. Jessie had liked the strange blue-furred man. And he was a doctor? She quickly found herself drinking tea and surrounded by curious people. Trying not to be nervous by the crowd in the kitchen, she kept wondering where Victor was.

"Jessie." At the sound of his voice she quickly set the cup on the table and ran to Victor's waiting arms, not seeing the stunned collective look at his gentle tone.

They stood there holding each other, and the room faded away. Both were lost in the moment of their reunion, their homecoming. Wherever they were together was home now.

Logan nudged Jubilee. "Wait fer it." he whispered to her.

Burying his nose in her hair, Victor inhaled her scent, going utterly still for a moment. Setting her carefully on her feet, he nuzzled her throat and worked his way slowly down her body, sniffing her all the way, drawing her scent inside him.

"Victor?" Jessie asked her voice uncertain.

Kneeling in front of her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, tightly pressing his ear against her just under her stomach. "A baby..." he breathed.

Her eyes widened, and then a radiant smile engulfed Jessie's face. "You're happy?"

Quickly standing again, Victor kissed her slowly, tenderly, not knowing how else to answer her. Not hearing Logan chuckling in the background.

Giggling happily, Jessie threw herself in his arms again and, despite her audience, she started chattering just like usual about the events of the past month. Walking to her recently vacated chair, Victor pulled her onto his lap, content to listen to her voice.

All the X-men except Logan were in shock at his behavior. Sabretooth was acting... well, _loving_, and this was the most animated they had seen Jessie since she'd arrived. She'd seemed so shy and quiet until now, barely speaking, and here she was chattering away to _Sabretooth_?

Seeing the complete and utter shock on Scott's face, Remy commented to him. "De petite be a strange one, non?"

Staring at the couple, Scott made no reply.

Stifling yawns the whole time, it took a long time for Jessie to start winding down this time. It had been a whole month after all. Coming to the end, she snuggled against Victor's chest and whimpered "... and Sammy's dead."

Stiffening, Victor asked, "You saw her?" while rubbing her back.

"Logan told me." she murmured as she drifted off to sleep.

He nodded and surprised the other man by giving him a grateful look. Jessie wouldn't have been able to handle the sight of Sammy's dead body well. He hadn't taken it well himself and had briefly wished Wolverine had left him a couple to take his anger out on. Only briefly however, as Jessie would not have been safe.

"Well, runt, break out the cigars. We're having a baby! Looks like you're having house guests for awhile." He guffawed at Scott's sputtering.

to be continued.

* * *

note:  
Crazed Fuzzle- I thought you had looked into my computer at first you were so close! Unfortunately the nature of the attack isn't really that important in the grand scheme of the story so I did leave it pretty vague. Be aware Victor made the ones responsible suffer.  
Trica Lee- I can see people might get a little mad at me but see the last response. Sorry.  
Elizabeth Robbins- Jessie has another pet in her future! And its hilarious if I do say so myself.  
Rogue14- Logan got 'em! He did! Creed got the ones who sent them, but Logan got the ones who killed Sammy.  
Beany- I've missed you! Glad you like it. I'm working hard on the Jenny sequel, I promise!  
GothikStrawberry- Jessie's pretty excited too! So am I! OOooohhh! Please don't get mad at me. See earlier response.  
Jinxeh- See I told you I could do cliffhangers! Hah! I feel really bad about Sammy, I do, but she had a specific purpose and she has fulfilled both of them. I admit it, she was a throw away character. (Not sure if that's a correct term but that's what she really was.) 

Next chapter tells all about Jessie! Many questions get answered. If you don't understand the significance tell me and I'll explain, but I think it will be clear to everyone.

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	8. Something About Jessie

disclaimer: All recognizable characters are owned by Marvel and I expect to make no money off them. Damn it.

* * *

**No Place Like Home  
**by Dizi

* * *

Chapter 8: Something About Jessie

Jessie slowly opened her eyes, but didn't move to get up. She was in her favorite position with Victor's body wrapped around her, one hand cupping a breast and the other resting on her slightly bulging belly. His hand seemed to be drawn to it like a magnet whenever they were close.

She loved him so much and hated that he had to stay in this holding cell. So Jessie stayed with him as much as she could. It wasn't a hardship, other than some early morning sickness her pregnancy hadn't caused her so much as a hiccup and they seemed to make love constantly.

Besides there was too many people here. She liked them, it was just so many all together all the time made her nervous. The one with the French accent, Remy, had kissed her hand and she hadn't been able to look at him for days. Henry was fine and he was a doctor. That was good. She liked them all individually, it was just as a group they were overwhelming.

Logan and Victor seemed to get along really great. When everyone else was gone he'd let Victor go outside, knowing how trapped he felt. The couple would lay together in the grass under a tree while Victor smoked one of his precious cigars. The two men would even do some kind of training together, though they wouldn't explain exactly what they did or let her watch. She just knew they both came back very relaxed.

But she wished Logan would stop laughing so much, it made Victor really mad. Logan seemed to laugh at everything. The tag on the sweater she'd made saying "Happy Anniversary, Victor, I love you." and the homemade socks with his initials on the toe. He laughed when she made sure to get Victor strawberry ice-cream, and what was wrong with that? It was his favorite.

She thought he was going to hurt himself laughing so hard when he found her making a steak for Victor. He'd asked where hers was and she'd said she didn't eat meat. Logan had looked at her like she was crazy for a long time before he started laughing. She didn't get the joke.

The women were all really nice but they kept trying to take her to get different clothes. She liked her clothes. Victor liked her clothes. Why should she change them?

Once, Jubilee had a visitor named Emma and surprisingly the woman had told them to leave her alone about it when she found out about Jessie's underwear. She said something about contrast being exciting. Jessie really didn't understand what that meant but they had gone shopping at Victoria's Secret together and that had been fun. Especially when she modeled everything they'd bought for Victor.

Nuzzling her neck as he woke up, Victor's hands became active exploring her body and she stopped reminiscing in favor of the more immediate present. "We can't, Victor. We slept late and Henry will be here for me soon."

"What's he want now?" He didn't pause in the least, the blue-furred doctor had learned to give warning before entering. They were frequently caught in the act when Victor first agreed to stay in the holding cell.

"Some kind of tests, I'm hoping he'll be able to tell us if the baby's a boy or girl." The dreamy look on her face whenever she talked about the baby just increased his lust. It made him hard just thinking about how much she wanted his baby. She was the only woman who had ever felt like this about him. It was the only reason he put up with Logan's jibes about him wallowing in domesticity. Of course, kicking his butt in training sessions in the Danger Room helped too. He didn't count the times Logan won.

Chuckling as Jessie started gasping under his hands caressing her body, he said, "We'll just have to be done before he gets here then, won't we?"

* * *

Charles Xavier sighed. "You didn't tell her?"

"I made an attempt to give an explanation as to the nature of the tests this morning but she was unable to understand the purpose." Hank answered. "Jessie's concern is focused on the well being of her unborn child."

"She has a right to know. As her doctor, it's your responsibility to tell Jessie." Charles reproached him.

Shifting uncomfortably in his chair, Hank defended himself. "That may not be advisable as her unique abilities have an affect on myself as well due to the nature of my own mutation."

"She's affecting you?"

"Jessie is unconsciously affecting anyone she comes in contact with who is even minimally animalistic in nature."

"And you're going to use that to avoid being the one to tell her." Charles observed in a dry tone.

Cringing inwardly at how easily Charles had seen through him, Hank said reasonably, "I am her physician and for her to lay blame on myself would not be advisable. I have a concern about Jessie being told at all. Her pregnancy has been free of complications thus far but the stress of being informed, not to mention the possible reaction of Mr. Creed, may prove to be detrimental."

"So you want someone else to tell her, but in such a manner that she does not get upset and doesn't upset Victor Creed." Charles translated. "That's a tall order."

"I have every confidence in you."

* * *

An hour later in his study, Charles found himself to be extremely frustrated. He'd been trying for thirty minutes to explain to Jessie about mutations, mutants, and empathy. She hadn't understood about mutation at all but he admitted to himself that he may have been too technical during that portion of his explanation. All she'd gotten about mutants was that they were 'different' and was quick to reassure him that she liked everyone she'd met at the mansion. Although she had understood the basics of empathy, the ability to feel the emotions of others and perhaps have someone else feel that person's as well, she didn't seem to understand how that was any more than being perceptive.

"I'm sorry, maybe I just don't understand what this is about." Jessie said seeing his frustration. Was this what he meant about 'empathy'? It wasn't hard. "Is this about my baby?"

He valiantly held back a sigh. Hank had been correct about her focus as she had asked this question before. Perhaps if he told her of the likely-hood of the child being a mutant she would come to grasp the concepts. "In a manner of speaking, yes, it is. There is very good chance your child will be born with a mutation as both you and Victor are mutants."

Her baby? Well, if Victor was a mutant that would make sense. Wait. "Me? I can't do anything."

"I hadn't meant to tell you that yet," he admitted. "But it is the main reason for this discussion. I believe Hank mentioned his tests this morning did not pertain to the baby, correct?" Charles waited for her nod before continuing. "They were about you and your abilities. Have you noticed how comfortable you have always felt around animals?"

"Of course. We always had animals on the farm. We were so isolated they were my only friends for a long time." Jessie reminded him. "Until Victor came and found me they were all I had when Mama and Daddy died."

"But you knew how they felt, didn't you? You knew when they were hungry or thirsty, when they were lonely, happy, or sad. You knew what they felt." Charles decided to start with the basics.

"Animals are easy to understand. You feed them at the right time and they don't get hungry or thirst." She informed him. "They let you know what they're feeling very easily if you pay attention."

"It's more than that with you, Jessie." He had the beginnings of a headache. Jessie seemed to have an answer for her abilities which was quite plausible and he had to make her understand that her's was more than that. "You knew inside what they felt, in your mind. If you think about it, you'll probably remember times when they also knew how you felt. They would have reacted to it, perhaps tried to help you because they could feel you the same way you felt them."

Jessie frowned. "They're like that. Animals understand you by your actions once they get to know you. Most are very loving and want to help."

"Really? You said Sammy was a wolf, even wolf-cubs are wary of strangers. She most likely reacted to you, to trust you the way she did."

"Sammy was just a baby when we found her. She would have been the same with anyone." Jessie insisted, ignoring the pain speaking of her lost friend caused her.

"Was she that way with Victor? Or just with you?" Charles hadn't looked into her mind but was sure he was on the right track from the look on her face.

Her mind was filled with memories. Sammy _hadn't _taken to Victor, he had said something about it being against his nature. Then they had both just... changed. Gotten along. She remembered wishing they would and then they had. So she had _made _them do what she wanted? Was that bad?

"You understand? At least a little?" Her expression led him to believe she was starting to. "This would be the case for anyone who has traits like those of an animal. They're called ferals, like Logan, Hank and Victor."

Jessie felt her chest constrict as it suddenly hit her what that meant. _'They would have reacted to it, perhaps tried to help you because they could feel you the same way you felt them.'_ Charles had said. Victor. He hadn't wanted to be with her. He had changed the same way Sammy had. He had helped her and everyone here said he was different with her...

She wasn't listening to what Charles was saying anymore. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't. Jumping to her feet, she let loose her feelings, taking Charles by surprise. "Take it back! It's not true! Victor loves me! He does!"

Sobbing hysterically as she ran out of the room, Jessie passed by Logan, ignoring both him and Charles calling after her in her distress.

Starting to follow her, Logan changed his mind and entered the study himself, demanding an explanation of what happened to upset the young woman.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight." Logan said angrily a few minutes later. He couldn't believe Charles hadn't handled this better. "Ya basically told a pregnant woman that her man don't really love her."

"No! She might have taken it that way, but that wasn't what I was attempting to convey." Charles was still shocked by the way Jessie had suddenly grasped the subtleties when she hadn't been able to understand the rest of his explanations.

"I thought ya understood Vic an' Jessie have a bond like me an' Jubes. Ya said ya talked ta Cyke 'bout it." Logan had tried to explain to Scott so many times he'd gotten frustrated and went to Charles to make him talk to the X-men's leader. Charles had even explored the bond telepathically to get a full understanding. Yet he'd done this to Jessie?

"I do understand, I did explain to Scott. There can be no doubts about their bond. She had so much trouble understanding everything I didn't think she would jump to such conclusions." Charles defended himself, wondering how to make this right. "Jessie didn't give me a chance to explain her unique mutation made their bonding so strong."

"Jus' skipped right past that part, didja?" Was Logan sarcastic reply. "What did ya expect after tellin' her that she's controllin' Vic's emotions?"

"That is not what I said. I simply explained that animals can sense what she wants and attempts to give her what she needs. I didn't even get to how _she _reacts to _them_. Even the timing of her pregnancy was controlled by her abilities, she reacted to Sammy being in heat and _her _need to get pregnant caused _Jessie _to need a baby as well. I barely touched on ferals when she became upset. I actually wonder though if she would have found herself in this same situation with any feral she met. Her empathic affinity to animals is quite strong."

"Vic met her when she was a kid." Logan was incredulous. How could he doubt their bond even now? It was obvious to anyone who looked at them together.

"As you did Jubilee." Charles pointed out. "Perhaps it's necessary for such a thorough bond to be started when they're young. Jessie's abilities make it almost impossible for her to have had a healthy relationship with someone who wasn't feral in nature. If it hadn't been Victor Creed, it would have been someone else."

"An' ya don't think that would upset her?" Logan demanded. "To be told any feral would react that way to her? That any of us woulda felt the same way 'bout her?"

"I didn't say any such thing to her." Charles said firmly before sighing. Logan wasn't going to be reasonable. "We need to find her and explain."

"No we don't. There's only one person who can fix it, an' I'm gonna have ta tell him everythin'. Ya better hope he takes it better than Jessie."

* * *

"See you found a new friend." Victor said when he found Jessie outside. She was sitting in their favorite spot under a big tree petting baby rabbit, tears still running down her face. It broke his heart to see her this way. She'd been so happy this morning.

"They told you about me, didn't they?" Jessie didn't pause in her rhythmic petting of the bunny.

"That you're a mutant? That you have some kinda connection to animals?" Victor sat down beside her. "Yeah, they did. It's nothing to feel bad about, Jessie."

"So you know that you don't really l-love me. I made you, just like I made you care about Sammy." Jessie wouldn't look at him, ashamed that she had forced him to care about her. Everything had been taken from her. She shouldn't be near any animals ever again. How would she know if they really liked her or if she was making them?

"That's not true, Jessie." He told her quietly. "I knew there was something about you since you were a kid. You hadn't even met me then. I didn't have to go back to the farm, I wanted to."

"You probably wouldn't have if I wasn't a mutant. You wouldn't have wanted anything to do with me. You didn't in the beginning, remember?" She'd been thinking about it since she'd come out here. She had to let him go and it was breaking her heart. "You shouldn't be around me, Victor. I control you, I make you do things you don't want to."

"You need to get that thought out of your head. Yeah, I didn't want start something with you, but it wasn't because I didn't like you. It was because I wasn't good enough for you. I ain't a good man, Jessie." He saw her start to protest and held up a hand to stop her. Jessie never argued unless someone she cared about was being put down, usually him. "I'm not, and I never wanted to be. Until you. If you changed me then you changed me to what I wanted to be. Someone who was good enough to be with you. If it's only with you, well that's okay because you're the only one who ever saw more in me than the animal."

"And Sammy?" Jessie would always feel guilty about Sammy. "She'd still be alive if I hadn't found her."

"You're not remembering right. If you hadn't found Sammy she would have died. She was all alone and crying for her mama. You were giving her what she needed." Victor reminded her. "Did you listen to all the man said? You may have been making me feel what you wanted, but you were feeling me too. C'mon, Jessie, think about it. You hadn't known me for twenty-four hours and you wanted to be with me forever? That's what _I'd _been feeling. I'd been feeling that way a long time."

"But it's not right that you have no choice." She continued to protest.

"I had a choice, Jessie, I chose for us to be together. If I hadn't wanted you it wouldn't have happened that night." He told her firmly. He didn't know if it had been her powers or his lack of self-control but he didn't care. It didn't matter anymore.

She didn't answer and he knew she didn't believe him. Victor reached out to touch her and she cringed away. He wasn't getting through to her and he couldn't take her feeling this way.

"Jessie, please look at me." She slowly lifted her eyes to his. "Have you been happy? Truly happy while we've been together?"

"Yes." she whispered.

"So have I, and it's the only time I can ever remember feeling that way. If it's your powers, then that's fine. I don't think it is. I think they gave us a start and that's all. We've bonded and that doesn't happen if it's not real."

"You mean it?" she asked, full of desperate hope.

"We're joined, part of each other. It's like an extra instinct just for you. I didn't have to track you down, I _knew _where you were. Like how you do all those little things for me without me having to tell you what I want."

"But that's easy..." she started to say before she understood.

"Yeah, easy for you because of what you can do." He smiled at her.

"I want you to love me, but I want it to be real not because of this mutation thing." Jessie ducked her head. She'd never meant to say it out loud, but he never had before and she desperately needed to know he really loved her.

He lifted her chin and looked her in the eye. "Little girl, it's not only real, it's meant to be. What are the odds of another feral like me going to that farm? There's no one else for me but you. We were made for each other."

"Really?" and finally she smiled for him, once again giving him what he needed.

"Yeah, really." He reached for her and this time she let him pull her onto his lap, where he rested his hand on her belly.

Jessie snuggled against him. "Did everyone leave? How long can we stay out here together?"

"Nah, they're here. Logan and Chuck let me out to find you." he was almost purring he was so happy that she was happy again.

"Maybe we can stay awhile, it's nice out here." Reaching down she let the rabbit go.

He frowned. "Why'd you do that?"

"It's not right to keep him. He may not have really liked me." she replied, still feeling vulnerable.

Victor looked around and sniffed the air. "I don't smell anymore of 'em. Let's see what he does. Then if he stays, you keep him. Maybe he needs you just like Sammy and me."

Later, when they returned to the mansion, Jessie had the bunny cradled in her arms. He hadn't gone back to his family and they couldn't find any other rabbits. Jessie had found someone else to love that needed her.

to be continued.

* * *

note:  
Beany- Thanks! Wonder how he'll be as a dad, hmmm?  
Crazed Fuzzle- Did you catch why the 'friendship'? Jessie sees them as friends because that's what they told her. So, under her influence they're acting more 'friend-like', in their own unique way. I think she understood he was 'different' but didn't really understand what a mutant is.  
Jinxeh- In my best Elvis, "Thank you. Thank you very much."  
Irbis- Hey, he did his best! He's not used to being 'nice'.  
Elizabeth Robbins- You bet it is! Do you think Jessie has totally confused them yet?  
Rogue14- Don't worry Jessie did it for you!  
GothikStrawberry- Scott's so fun to pick on sometimes I feel guilty. Not much though. 

Next chapter: Someone loses Jessie's rabbit and they have to find him quick before she gets back from shopping for baby things. Here's where we start getting to the events that change everything for Jessie and Vic.

Unfortunately, I have to finish my move home and I probably won't be able to update for about a week. Sorry everbody but I'm going home to stay! Yippee!

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	9. Rabbit Hunt

disclaimer: All recognizable characters are owned by Marvel and I expect to make no money off them. Damn it.

* * *

**No Place Like Home  
**by Dizi

* * *

Chapter 9: Rabbit Hunt

Looking around the lab, Hank kept thinking something was wrong. He wasn't sure what it was but there was definitely something off about the room. Having been deeply involved with his current project, he hadn't been paying attention to anything for some time and only vaguely remembered Jessie bringing in her rabbit, Hershell, to put him in his cage before going shopping for baby supplies.

So, what was wrong? Nothing was on fire, no alarms were sounding, everything seemed quiet, but something was wrong. Even Hershell was calm in his cage since Hank had given him a treat earlier.

Hershell! The cage was open and the rabbit wasn't in it! Jessie would never forgive him if something happened to her bunny, and he didn't want to think what Vic would do to him if Jessie became... upset. He had to find that rabbit!

Frantically, he searched the lab for ten minutes and found no sign of Jessie's bunny.

He was going to have to get help.

* * *

The women were scouring the mall for all things relating to a baby. They had never had a baby in the mansion before and wanted to make sure everything was just right. Jean and Jubilee were having baby thoughts of their own and were especially interested in what was available. There may be more babies in the X-men's future. They all found the multitude of items fascinating and took great fun in the search.

Everything had to be blue, of course, as the baby was a boy. Jessie already had a name picked out, Victor William. The future Victor Sr. insisted he didn't care if it was a boy or girl, but he strutted around the mansion just the same.

He had wanted to come, but the idea was quickly vetoed by both Scott and Charles. They could trust him at the mansion while Jessie was there but had no confidence in his personality change while in public, Jessie or no Jessie. The various women found that a shame as they looked around and imagined him handling the tiny clothing in his big hands.

There were tiny clothes of all kinds, not to mention itty bitty shoes, and monitors, strollers, high-chairs, cribs, bassinets, changing tables, and much much more. They marveled and exclaimed over everything, picking themes and discarding them, choosing one item and then finding something better.

Jessie was having the time of her life.

They didn't notice the interest of the small group which followed them from store to store.

* * *

"Psst! Bobby!" Hank called in a loud whisper. His good buddy and usual partner in crime either ignored him or didn't hear and he tried again a little louder. "Psst! Bobby!"

Finally, Bobby looked up from the TV in the rec-room. "What's up, Hank?"

"Sshhhh! Vic's around here and I don't want him to know." Hank swallowed convulsively. "I lost Hershell." he said in a low whisper.

"Ya did what!" Logan said from the doorway, Remy beside him.

"Ssshhh!" Hank quickly looked around for Victor. The feral man would not be sanguine at the prospect of Jessie getting upset at the loss of her rabbit. "I can't find Hershell."

"Ya gotta! She'll think I ate him!" Logan remembered the look on Jessie's face when she'd first brought the rabbit into the mansion and he had made a comment about it being good eating once it got a little bigger. She had gotten so that when he walked in a room she had run the other way with the bunny in her arms cradling it protectively.

Remy's eyes had gotten wide. He had made comments about making Cajun rabbit stew and suffered the wrath of Victor in the Danger Room because of it. He hadn't gotten seriously hurt but had quickly learned not to make jokes that would upset Jessie. Now, he just happened to have a pot of stew on the stove and the rabbit was missing. "Mon ami, dat bunny got to be found!"

The men quickly spread out to search for the missing pet.

Bobby could not resist saying as he tiptoed down the hall "Be vewy vewy quiet! We're hunting wabbits! Huh-huh-huh!" and was chorused with "Sssshhhhh!" from all directions.

* * *

It was while Rogue, Jean, and Ororo were bringing the baby purchases to the waiting vehicles that Jubilee found it odd that four men, who were obviously together, were looking through the clothes. How often did you see men looking at maternity wear?

She was helping Jessie get a few more necessary items - properly fitting bras and several more loose dresses - as Jessie was unable to make her own clothes at this point. Jessie had given in since she felt so awkward trying to use her sewing machine. Besides, she spent all her time with Victor letting him rub her back or knitting clothes for Billy, as Jessie called the baby.

Seeing the men watching Jessie, Jubilee sent a mental S.O.S. to Jean and kept an eye on them while Jessie picked through the racks of clothes.

She hoped the others got back before they made their move.

* * *

Victor exited the gym feeling pretty good. He'd had a light work out, lunch smelled great, and his woman was happy and out of the house. He loved Jessie and probably didn't tell her that enough, but it was good to get some alone time every once in a while.

Though he had snuck out with Logan to go to Harry's a few times. That Jenny was a real pip. He'd thought so when he met her years ago, but it was different now that she knew about Jessie and the baby. She kept giving him baby advice. He even listened to some of it.

He stopped to watch the Cajun look under a table in the hallway. The man was looking for something and smelled nervous. Something was up.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked casually. This might be fun.

Remy jumped, bumped his head, and yelped. His eyes were wide as he looked at the big man looming over him. He sprang to his feet and sprinted down the hall, calling behind him "Remy didn't do it!"

* * *

Logan was on the trail and knew it. He had found some rabbit pellets on the stairs and a few brown hairs that were Hershell's. The rabbit had to have gone this way.

Unfortunately, Jessie let Hershell roam in this area and he couldn't tell where her pet was at the moment. But he was getting close.

Hearing Remy's yell as he ran past him, Logan cursed. Vic was going to find out. Oh well, maybe he'd help find the rabbit before Jessie got home.

* * *

After Jean sent back a mental reassurance they were on their way, Jubilee sent Jessie to try on the clothes she'd found.

The men must have been waiting for just that because they started moving in. Jubilee let her hands start to glow as she took a stance in the doorway to the dressing rooms.

Jessie heard the small explosions as she pulled a light blue cotton dress over her head. Frowning, she called out "Is something wrong?"

Jean answered as she put a telekinetic shield up around the dressing booth. "Don't worry, Jessie, everything's under control."

Shrugging, Jessie decided Victor would like this one. As she tried on the next, there was a crash. "Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

This time Rogue reassured her. "Not a thang, sugah."

* * *

His body wedged under the bed in Bobby's room, Victor growled, "How could you people have lost the rabbit? I know Jessie put it in the cage."

From the other side, Logan growled back. "Who cares? We gotta get it." He was stretching toward the terrified bunny but couldn't quite reach it.

Shrinking in terror from the dangerous predators, Hershell shrank further out of reach. Seeing an opening, he skampered out from under the bed and down the hall to the next bedroom to hide again.

Both men cursed as their prey got away and started to wiggle out from under the bed.

Following the rabbit to Rogue's room, Victor cursed again. "Doesn't anyone in this place close their door?"

"Shut up an' start searchin' fer the damn thing." was the growled reply.

* * *

The ladies got vague when Jessie saw the department store and hurried her to the car after she paid for the clothes. Ororo stayed behind to pay for the damages.

Unaware of the danger she'd been in, Jessie chatted all the way home about the purchases for the nursery. She couldn't wait to show Victor.

Jubilee couldn't wait to see Victor either. He wasn't going to be happy about what they'd found out. She and Logan might have to sneak him out to deal with some old business.

It had better be old business anyway, or Scott and Charles would have a fit.

* * *

Hershell had gone from room to room, hiding wherever he could, shaking in fear, and suddenly running away every time they got close.

Since Victor had joined the search Remy, Bobby, and Hank had been nowhere to be found and he was ready to go hunting for them instead of the rabbit. If they had helped instead of running off it might be back in the cage by now.

He'd never threatened to eat the thing, though temptation was always there. He'd thought since he smelled like Jessie Hershell would be more willing to let Victor catch him. It might have helped if he was able to stop growling in frustration.

As the rabbit once again got away and ran into Logan and Jubilee's room, he shut the door. It was the runt's room so the runt could get the rabbit. He was going to get a beer while he could before Jessie came home.

"All yours." he said as he walked by Logan. Victor smiled as the other man let out a string of curses.

Logan chased Hershell from the dresser to the closet to the bed and round again. He was so busy he didn't hear the car pull up out front.

As the bedroom door opened, he was again under the bed. There was a metal clang when his head hit the bedframe as he yelled "Don't let it out!"

Calmly, Jubilee picked up Hershell as he attempted to run past her through the open door. Logan came out from under the bed and looked at her like she was his savior.

Firmly keeping hold of Jessie's pet, she knelt down by her man and lovingly brushed the dust from his hair before smacking him on the head. "Quit scaring the bunny and get Vic. We need to have a talk."

Rubbing his head and wishing to have roast rabbit for dinner, he grunted and did as she said.

to be continued.

* * *

note:  
Beany - In Hank's defense... well, I don't have a defense I just thought it fun that way. If I have a chance to add in the fun, I do. Anywhere I possibly can in the oddest way possible. But of course you know that.  
Elizabeth Robbins - You're probably right, but she DID grow up around animals and many people will say a person can develop a sense about their animals. Her parents may not have thought it any more than that. Doesn't matter as I have it on good authority that she really doesn't care as long as Victor loves her, and he swears he does so...  
Jinxeh - I haven't read it but it sounds interesting. I think of Jessie's powers as being sorta... hmm, well, empathy can work both ways, right? So, I figure she picks on up them and they pick up on her so its not one sided at all. If you think about it, she didn't just make Vic do what SHE wanted. By feeling him, she did what HE wanted as well. Why didn't her personality change? Because _she was _what he wanted. Cool, huh?  
Irbis - I just know you guy's LOVED this one since eveyone likes the Sabes/Wolvie thing. I'm thinking their "friendship" will be like Jessie and Vic's relationship. Her powers got it started and it just went from there.  
SabeyBaby - She probably wouldn't have listened to anyone else. I had trouble with that, seemed a little too insightful for Sabes and a little out of character but then so is their whole relationship. So I ran with it.  
Rogue14 - Well, he _could _be lying, but I personally don't see him going thru all this if he didn't. I mean, he voluntarily stayed in a holding cell and regularly lets Logan laugh at him. That's love.  
GothikStrawberry - Hey, don't strain yourself. Just accept it as the strange relationship it is. I wrote it and I don't completely understand. Go figure.  
draelynn - That would be funny, but I think we could safely say by the end of this chapter that Sabes could return the favor. "Property of Jubilation Lee" has a nice ring to it. Might smack a little too close to S&M for Jessie though. Unless of course that's what Victor wanted. Hmmm... 

Next chapter! Bad things have happened and cause Victor to start thinking... Scary thought.

All done moving so will have the next ch up in 3-4days. I try to give you enough time to review (hint hint hint and thank you very much) and just start to wonder before I put up the next chapter. Don't take it wrong, but I get a real kick out of knowing you're out there waiting for the next chapter.

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	10. Worries

disclaimer: All recognizable characters are owned by Marvel and I expect to make no money off them. Damn it.

* * *

**No Place Like Home  
**by Dizi

* * *

Chapter 10: Worries

Victor was gone for two days.

Jubilee had been right about old business, but it was not unfinished business. It was refused business. He hadn't accepted any jobs in a long time and they hadn't been happy about his rejection of their offer. Now they were dead. Some people just couldn't take rejection.

As he slid into bed and wrapped himself around Jessie, he fervently hoped they were the only ones who had found out about her. If others had learned of her importance to him she'd be in constant danger, her and the baby -little Vic Jr., already better known as Billy.

There were too many people out there who would like to get a hold on him. If there were others after Jessie to use her as leverage against him then the odds were against him being able to protect her forever. He just didn't know yet and it troubled him. How to protect her and the baby if that were the case...

"Victor?" Jessie murmured in her sleep, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yeah, little girl, it's me." He nuzzled his face into her hair and breathed in her scent, reassurring himself that she'd been well during his absence.

"Missed you." Snuggling up against him, she was already asleep again.

* * *

Watching him over the next two weeks, Jessie knew something was wrong. She was the first to admit she didn't understand everything that went on around her, but she wasn't stupid. She knew something had happened at the department store. She just trusted others to take care of the problems. When they said nothing was wrong and not to worry, she believed nothing was wrong and didn't worry.

But Victor had never been like this before. He was worried about something and that made her nervous. Victor never worried, he took care of it, whatever _it _was. He didn't worry about it. If Victor was worried, something had to be _very_ wrong but everyone still told her not to worry.

She knew when he went away from her he did things that she couldn't really understand. Victor never talked about it, but she knew. It didn't matter to her. He loved her and that was all that was important.

Jessie knew Victor was overprotective, but she liked that and it kept her safe. But if there was something wrong, shouldn't she know? Jessie didn't want to be strong, she liked being protected, but she also didn't want to be the only one surprised when something bad happened.

Times like this, when they were outside sitting under the tree, were the only times when Victor's mind seemed to be at peace lately. Jessie didn't want to bring up his troubles and ruin that peace, but she sensed the other side of him was stronger in other settings.

"Victor?" she asked cautiously.

His hand, as usual, was rubbing her belly and his chest vibrated with his contented purring. "Hmmm?"

"What's wrong?"

"Everything's fine, baby." He lied softly, never pausing in his actions.

Reaching back she caressed the side of his face. "You've been different since you came back last time."

Instantly his purring stopped. "Jessie, you know I don't like to talk about my work. It has nothing to do with you."

"I'm not asking about your work, I'm asking about _you_. I don't have to know everything, or even anything really, but..." she bit her lip. She knew he didn't like the conversation and she didn't like asking, but she _had_ to know. "Victor what's wrong?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about, Jessie." he said quietly. "I promise I'll tell you if it becomes more. I just may not be finished is all."

Nodding, Jessie mulled over his words briefly and decided it was enough. He was taking care of it and would tell her when there was trouble. All was normal.

Problem settled, Victor relaxed again.

But as with so many things in life, it didn't last. A few minutes later, the scent of guns and men came to him from the woods.

Immediately, Victor's hand stilled and his body stiffened before he could stop it, making Jessie's eyes fly open and she twisted around to look at him. The look in his eyes made her still the question she was about to ask.

Trying to act normally, he again nuzzled her neck so he could whisper in her ear, "When I tell you, I want you to get up and walk like normal to the house. Go to Wolverine and stay with him. Tell him there's someone out here. Nod if you understand."

Closing her eyes and reminding herself Victor would always take care of her, Jessie nodded.

He kissed her deeply, trying to reassure her, then reached into his pocket and lit a cigar. He wanted it to look like he was staying for one last smoke before going in.

Giving her belly one last pat, he whispered to her, "Don't worry, little girl. Do as I say and everything will be fine, just like always. Now, go."

With a little help getting to her feet, Jessie followed his instructions without looking back. She didn't need to look to know he'd gone into what she thought of as his 'work mode'. The other side of him.

Walking as casually as she could, Jessie sped up about halfway there at the sound of gunfire. She was glad she didn't have her glasses on. It seemed awfully close.

* * *

Sabretooth kept his eyes closed and enjoyed the cigar while listening for the men coming toward him and also keeping track of Jessie going to safety at the same time. He heard her change direction as she followed the path and that's when he heard another group start in her direction.

Rage filled him as he realized they weren't after him, at least for the moment. Too late, he understood the men he had originally heard were a distraction and another team was there as well. _They_ were trying to get Jessie.

Leaping to his feet, he gave up on his ruse -it was a stupid idea anyway. With a roar he ran for the group going after his woman. The other team was in his way though and he had to take precious time going through them first.

Hearing gunfire, Victor paused briefly to look in Jessie's direction. Heart in his throat, he watched helplessly as Jessie ignored the warning shots, which landed within feet of her and the men shouting for her to stop and she wouldn't get hurt, as she continued steadily to the mansion's backdoor.

Forcing himself to look away, Sabretooth ripped and tore his way through the expendables - the only thing you could call the first group - sent to block and distract him. He ignored the bullets that ripped through his body. He embraced the pain, letting it fuel the beast inside, while the man gave it a single warning. He needed one alive for answers.

Otherwise, they would all pay in blood for going after his mate, and when he got his answers the last one would die too. How quickly would be his only choice.

* * *

Despite the calm on her face, Jessie's hands were shaking as she opened the door.

Almost as soon as she entered, various X-Men started running past her on their way to defend the grounds. As Logan started to go by, she latched onto his arm.

"Go stay with Chuck, Jessie." Wolverine ordered, trying to shake off her gripping hands.

"No." Her voice was steady and implacable. "Victor said to stay with you."

"Jessie, I gotta-" he started half-heartedly, though he knew better. Jessie did what Victor told her to.

Tightening her hold, Jessie repeated, "Victor said to stay with you."

"For God's sake, Wolvie, just stay with her." Jubilee ordered on her way out, not understanding why he had tried to argue with Jessie. They had all tried to make Jessie more independent and failed. This was _not_ the time to try again.

Logan growled and watched his mate run out into an unknown danger. "Anythin' happens ta her, I'm gonna kill Vic. Warnin' ya now, Jessie."

Jessie just nodded and let him lead her out of the kitchen to sit down. She wasn't worried. Logan and Victor said that all the time.

* * *

Sabretooth was seeing red. Literally. It started with blood and ended with the beams from Cyclops's eyes.

One second he was tearing into the body of a soldier, reveling in his warm blood, and the next thing he knew he was slammed against a tree by a red beam of light with enough force to loose his senses. He wasn't out for long, but it was long enough for the X-men to take control of the situation and keep him from the soldiers.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Cyclops demanded looking at the carnage. He'd been against keeping Creed at the mansion from the beginning and wasn't surprised the man had lost control.

"Protecting my woman!" Victor snarled.

Storm looked at him with disapproval. "We do not kill here."

"I was supposed to let them take or kill Jessie?" he asked incredulously. "They were shooting at her! I ain't one of you, I'll do whatever I have to to protect her."

"They shot at Jessie?" Cyclops was shocked. Creed he could understand, but Jessie?

Seeing Jubilee, Victor looked to her. She was reasonable, mostly. "Is Jessie alright? When they started shooting I lost it, and then I couldn't see her."

"She's fine, Vic. Jessie made it inside and stuck to Wolvie like glue." She was quick to reassure him. The panicked look in his eyes tore at her heart. In many ways he reminded her of Wolverine and he was so tender with Jessie, she often forgot what he was like in the past. He was a different person almost. Almost being the key word, and the dead surrounding her was a good reminder. Yet, she knew Wolverine would do as much or more if she were in danger. If she got hurt, God help them all.

"Is this related to the mall incident and your disappearance?" Ororo asked, holding up a hand to stop an irate comment from Scott.

"If you losers hadn't let the walking dead get away, I'd know by now." Victor snarled at her.

Again stalling comments from others, Storm replied. "We could not allow you to kill them."

"They would have killed all of you, and maybe Jessie too. These are not the kind of people who live by your ideals, and they weren't too smart or they wouldn't have shot at their target - not to mention, PISSING ME OFF!" He took a deep breath before repeating. "I _will _do whatever I have to. Jessie _will _be safe. Now, I'm gonna have to do this the hard way to find out what's going on."

Before they could say anything else, he started searching the dead bodies.

* * *

There wasn't much information. Just enough to give him a start. Just enough to let him know his fears were grounded in reality. Jessie was in danger and it was because of him. Because there were people who knew they could use her against him, to control him.

He didn't know what he was going to do to protect her. They couldn't just go into hiding. He was too noticeable even if he was on good behavior. It had been killing him just this long, even with the training sessions. If he were able to blend in - which hecouldn't do anyway -he couldn't do it for the rest of his life. Jessie wouldn't expect that of him either, she understood him too well.

Something would turn up. It always had before. Unfortunately the only thing he could think of was worse than dying and he didn't know if he could do it. He knew he didn't want to and he would try everything he could before he did it.

Now, it was time to keep his promise. He had to let her know, prepare her for the worst.

She was waiting for him in their room and ran to him as fast as her awkward body would let her. Her arms wrapped around him tightly and she didn't seem to want to let go. Victor returned the embrace, feeling the same way.

Finally, he set her away from him. "Jessie, we have to talk..."

* * *

A short while later, the entire mansion heard Jessie's anguished cry.

"Noooooo!"

to be continued.

* * *

note:  
draelyn - No she doesn't, but if Victor wanted her to she would. Now that you say that about Harry's I can see it too! But then as long as they could pay for the damages Harry wouldn't care.  
Elizabeth Robbins - Poor little Hershell. Glad you liked it! I laughed the whole way.  
TricaLee - Did I imply these men were smart? Only stupid people would go anywhere near these people in the first place! But I think this ch explains it better for ya.  
CaptainTish - I actually don't get to watch 'Enterprise' because there was no UPN in the town I just moved from. I actually had something like this happen when I was a kid. Whole household trying to get hold of the cat and my dad comes home from work and just picks it up.  
Rogue14 - Okay, I'm horrible I know. I just couldn't decide who all the bad guys should be since there were so many choices. So I just didn't show it because Jessie would never really know anyway.  
Beany - I stole the name. I couldn't think of one for a bunny so I took it from a Linda Lael Miller book. I'm so ashamed sob .  
Jinxeh - Can't you just picture them wedged under a bed so that they would be stuck if they couldn't tear the thing apart? I got that picture in my head and ran with it.  
Crazed Fuzzle - Not Mags, but could be just about anyone else you can think of who has stupid goons. You know, cannon fodder? Okay she didn't confront him about leaving but she did talk to him. Have you been looking at my computer again? That's not nice, you know. Totally uncool to look at someone else's computer! LOL, how do you guess these things? 

Next chapter! So what are they going to do? How can Victor keep Jessie safe from all the people after him? Wait and see! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha ! evil cackle>

By the way, I obviously finished moving and have almost finished unpacking. Which leaves my schedule open for plenty of writing! Or that's the theory anyway. We'll see how it goes.

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	11. Beginnings and Endings

disclaimer: All recognizable characters are owned by Marvel and I expect to make no money off them. Damn it.

* * *

**No Place Like Home  
**by Dizi

* * *

Chapter 11: Beginnings and Endings

"You sure 'bout this, runt?" Victor asked Logan, keeping the uncertainty out of his voice.

"Ya got any other ideas?" was the sarcastic reply.

"Huh, I asked _you _for help so you know the answer to that." He returned to the subject at hand. "But you trust this guy? I mean, he's a military type."

"Yeah, but ya can trust he'll do his best ta keep his word." Logan grunted. "Otherwise, ya gotta keep yer back up."

Victor nodded, deciding to stay alert no matter what. _What was he getting himself into? _And Jessie.

"Maybe he can come up with somethin'. If nothin' else ya won't be any worse off." Logan offered, not really offering any reassurance.

Victor grunted. There wasn't anything worse than the conclusion he'd come to.

"He seemed ta like the idea once I explained it ta him in detail."

A shadow came over the table as their visitor arrived.

"Yeah, I'm interested alright." Colonel Nicholas Fury, head of S.H.I.E.L.D., drawled as he sat down at their table.

* * *

"Jessie, how about another pillow?" Jubilee had been watching the other woman squirm on the couch for ten minutes and was getting a little worried about her.

"My back hurts," Jessie complained petulantly. "Victor usually rubs it and it goes away."

"Maybe if we walk around a bit?" Jubilee offered. "I've heard that's good for pregnant women, don't remember where."

"I'll try anything." Jessie said with a groan.

Jubilee helped her to her feet and they started pacing the hallway.

The third time back around, Jessie paused with a moan as her water broke.

* * *

After much negotiation, Nick finally agreed. "We'll put you on a trial basis and if it works out we can be of assistance to each other. Of course, nothing would be official."

"Oh, of course." Victor returned sarcastically, and brought up his main reason for the meeting. "And Jessie?"

Fury met his eyes. He wasn't unsympathetic to Victor's concerns, though he didn't really understand the bonding thing Logan had mentioned. "Relocating her won't be a problem. I can even promise to have someone installed as permanent protection for her."

"Would," he paused, knowing the answer but needing to ask anyway, "would I be able to see her?"

"That would compromise her security." Thinking quickly, Nick offered. "I might be able to swing satellite feeds and maybe once a year a... closer look." His voice softened. "But wouldn't it be better to leave her alone? Let her move on."

"If I could'a left her alone, I would'a done it years ago like I should have. Now... now I'll do the best I can." Victor would make no promises but would do what he had to, one way or the other. "Xavier said he thinks he can dull the side effects of the bond for her, make it bearable for her to be away from me."

"What about you? You'll be no good to me if you can't function." Nick was being as blunt as he could knowing Victor wouldn't like any compassion on his part.

"I've been away from her before for long periods but it's been awhile. Can't get any worse than I was before and that would just let people know I'm back which would fit your agenda." The plan was for him to work as usual but ultimately he'd report to Fury about every offer and every job. Fury would have full approval of all he did to put him in positions of benefit to S.H.I.E.L.D.

Logan's communicator beeped. Looking at the display he swore. "We'll have to finish discussin' details later. Jessie just went into labor."

Victor immediately stood to leave, his body language screaming panic. He'd been fidgeting for awhile and rubbing his back. Now he understood what was wrong. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a Cuban cigar and shoved it in Nick Fury's face. "It's a boy. You can congratulate me later when we see you again. C'mon, runt."

"She's surrounded by X-types. She'll be fine. We have to finish this now or the deal's off." Nick's voice was firm. "I can't let you leave without everything being settled. If it's not, I have to take you in."

"Ya cain't stop me." Sabretooth growled.

"Actually, I can."

Everyone in the room stopped their activities and stood at attention, revealing themselves to be agents, and Victor swore under his breath. This was not a good time.

He was pretty sure if he killed them it'd screw the deal. But Jessie needed him, he could feel it...

Taking a defensive stance, Sabretooth growled, "Let's play, then."

* * *

Jessie screamed as a contraction gripped her and Jubilee, holding her hand, winced at her grip.

"The baby's is coming quickly." Hank stated calmly. "Don't worry, Jessie. Everything is proceeding normally, if a bit fast. You are currently in transition."

Panting as the pain eased, Jessie released Jubilee's hand, making her sigh in relief. In a flash, Jessie grabbed a handful of blue fur on Hank's chest, jerked him down, and shouted at him, "I WANT VICTOR. **NOW**!"

* * *

Pulling up in front of the mansion, Victor barely took the time to turn of the engine to his motorcycle before he was running through the mansion's front door to the med-lab.

Briefly, he hoped he hadn't hurt any of the agents _too _bad. Oh well, he'd left them all cigars.

Victor arrived just in time to hear Jessie's shouted "I WANT VICTOR. **NOW**!". Pushing Hank aside so hard he went skidding across the room, he took her hand, "I'm here, little girl, I'm here."

Holding his hand against her face, Jessie started crying. "Victor, it hurts. Tell Billy to wait. I don't want to have him yet. I don't want you to go."

Shaking her hand to get the feeling back in her fingers, Jubilee felt tears filling her eyes. She couldn't imagine being separated from Logan and with Jessie having Victor's baby it had to be worse for her.

"Don't worry about it right now, little girl." He reassured her. "We gotta concentrate on the pup. He wants to see his Mama."

As another contraction started, she screamed "Can't he WAIT!", and squeezed his hand for all she was worth. Victor was glad for his healing factor as he could swear he felt a bone crack from the force.

Snarling, Victor turned on Hank, "Do something!"

"Being as your son will arrive at any moment, it would be quite useless to anesthetize her at this point."

Victor snarled again as Jessie screamed and somehow increased the pressure on his hand.

Logan walked in and put his arms around Jubilee who was watching the whole process in horrified fascination. "How's it going?"

"Well, Jessie didn't break my hand but it was close." Jubilee didn't take her eyes off the other couple. "How'd the meeting go?"

"Vic managed ta get out without killin' anyone. Nick says he's in." Logan shrugged. "Jessie goin' inta labor played right inta Nick's hands fer the test he wanted. He didn't believe me when I told him Vic would be able ta get out without killin' anyone." He grunted. "The man's never satisfied, now he's worried Vic's gotten too soft. Told him once he's away from Jessie an' goin' outta his mind he'll be more'n Nick can handle."

"I'm more worried about Jessie. How's she going to make it without him?" It had bothered her from the beginning, she knew she couldn't be separated from Logan. How could Jessie, who was more dependent, possibly remain sane?

"They been separated before when Vic was workin'. Theory is the baby'll help, an' Chuck's gonna dull the link by foolin' her brain inta thinkin' he's jus' gone fer a while. If that don't work, Vic'll come back ta her and kinda wean her from him, but he's gonna try cold turkey first."

They both watched Victor climb onto the bed behind Jessie so he could support her back as she leaned against his chest. Between contractions he'd been wiping her sweaty face and nuzzling whatever part of her he could get his face near. With every contraction Victor would snarl at Hank and afterward Jessie would say, "I love you, Victor."

"You realize," Jubilee warned with a smile, "I'll be paffing you senseless not saying 'I love you' at this point."

"Darlin', you go through that any other way but wantin' to kill me an' I'll kill the clone an' start lookin' fer the real Jubilee." Logan said placing a hand on her belly.

"Really?" She smiled dreamily. "I do love you."

"I know." was his smug reply.

"But remember I know whose fault this is. You pick fights just for the make-up sex."

Logan's face blanched. "Ya know about that?"

"Well, yeah. Duh." Jubilee smiled. "I like make-up sex too. I just don't pick fights to get it." she added silently, _That's _your_ job_.

Watching Jessie struggle and fight to push her baby into the world, Jubilee went pale and placed a hand on her own belly, thinking it would be her about seven and a half months down the road. "Wolvie, I don't want to have a baby anymore."

Swallowing tightly, his voice was hoarse and his eyes wide as Victor William made his appearance, "Don't blame ya, darlin'."

"Will you do it for me?" Jubilee whined, her whole body trembling.

His arms tightening around her and trying not to shake himself thinking about what she would go through for their child, Logan replied, "Not even if I could, darlin'."

"Maybe I don't love you quite as much anymore."

"Too bad."

* * *

Five hours later, Victor stood beside the bed and drank in the sight of mother and baby together. Both were asleep, Jessie unwilling to let Billy go. He brushed the hair from her face and ran a knuckle down Billy's soft cheek. He wanted the moment to last as long as it could. What he really wanted was for it to last forever.

But he knew better. That wasn't the way his life went. He was Sabretooth and nothing would ever change that, no matter how much he might want it to be different now.

He went outside to the bench where the smoking residents congregated and lit a cigar. About halfway through it, he pulled out another and held it out to Scott Summers.

Clearing his throat as he took the offering, Scott said, "I wanted to apologize, I've seen how much you love Jessie. If someone had been trying to kill the woman I love, I would want to kill them too. I didn't have that opportunity, it wasn't men who took her from me."

Victor shrugged in acknowledgement of the apology. "It doesn't really make you feel better, but it's a definite release. In Jessie's case, it makes her that much safer."

"She's a special woman. Charles told me what you're going to do. I wanted to say, I know what it is to live without that love, even though I got her back, I... well, I'm sorry."

Victor nodded, not saying anything. They would never get along but both understood what it was to lose someone they loved. It was strange to have something in common with the goody-two-shoes, but that was just something else that had changed in his life.

"Yeah, I love her." Having admitted outloud something he'd only ever told Jessie, though everyone knew, he threw the cigar away and stood. "She never shoulda been allowed near someone like me. She wasn't mean for me and I should never have touched her. I made a mistake for the last two years in forgetting that. Now I gotta pay for it."

Saying aloud what he'd always known to someone who had always seemed to agree strengthened his resolve, and he walked around the mansion to his motorcycle still sitting out front.

Forcing himself not to look behind him, he left everything he wanted most and never knew it. He left the dream of happy ever after. He left the woman he would love and be faithful to until the moment they both died, because he knew he would die with her.

Victor Creed left his heart behind, and Sabretooth drove down the road.

to be continued.

* * *

note:  
Elizabeth Robbins- Hey now, don't try to make me feel guilty. I warned everyone in the beginning. I did.  
draelyn- Have you ever had a sweet little kitty who constantly wants to be petted and is always wanting attention? You think its the sweetest thing that ever lived. Then you see it outside when some other cat has invaded its territory and you wonder what happened to your sweet kitty. I figure they had seen the sweet side for a while now so that even if they KNOW he's a psychotic killer, the immediacy of that just wasn't there until he started defending his territory again. I mean they let him out and everything. Man, you've got me doing these poetic things too now. Cool.  
TriciaLee, Beany, and Rogue14- It was a little obvious I know. Couldn't be helped. Of course, if I hadn't made it obvious everyone would be screaming "What do you mean he has to leave her for her own safety!" but I made it clear from the beginning what was important to him. So, no complaints! Kidding. In retrospect the bonding may not have been the best idea, but this IS Sabretooth, and he IS a psychotic killer, and so _deserves_ to suffer for his sins. I just couldn't give him a happy ending. Maybe a sequel. When I'm not so busy. No promises.  
Captain Tish- Your review made it just in time! Its nice to know I'm in people's minds. Good or bad, your still thinking of me and my story so I have made an impact. And that's what's important, right? 

Remember I said "bittersweet" in the beginning. This is close but not quite there. One more chapter to go and I'm not giving any hints on that one. Sorry, but it would totally ruin it.

And if you like Jessie and Vic, check out "Adventures in Childbirth" by Elizabeth Robbins. It's kinda a spoof on this one with Wolvie and Jubes too. Being as I've never had children and we kinda came up with the idea togther through IM's, I told her she could write it and there it is. Enjoy!

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	12. Epilogue

disclaimer: All recognizable characters are owned by Marvel and I expect to make no money off them. Damn it.

* * *

**No Place Like Home  
**by Dizi

* * *

Chapter 12: Epilogue

He hadn't been here in six months. Wasn't supposed to have been here then, wasn't supposed to be here now. That was just too damn bad, wasn't it?

The satellite feeds weren't enough to tide him over. They didn't give him anything but an image. He needed more. He needed to touch her, hold her, be with her. He settled for waiting in the shadows to catch her scent and listening to her voice from a distance.

Victor watched his son walk, but missed his first steps. He had heard him crying in the night while teething, but had never seen his teeth. He had heard his laughter and seen his smiles from a distance, but would never have them be for him. Billy would never know him.

He knew everything about the house they lived in. The layout, the furniture, how often they cleaned, all the agents who lived there, what they ate regularly. Everything that happened in the house was known to him, but it would never be his home.

Yet, it was. Jessie was there. It was where his family lived. His Jessie raised their son there. It was where he belonged and where he wanted to be, but he would never enter the house. He would never sleep in the large bed with her, never sit down to dinner, never spend a quiet evening with his family.

Oh, he could go in. There was no one who could stop him if he tried, but he wouldn't. It was the price he paid to keep them safe and he didn't regret it.

No, that wasn't true. He did regret it, but would continue this path and never waiver from it. Because no matter his pain and longing, he wanted them safe more than he wanted to be part of their lives.

He had only these few days or hours when he could slip away to watch them, smell them, dream of them, and the satellite feeds he watched constantly whenever he had a spare moment.

Nick Fury kept him as busy as he could and at the same time fully informed, but wouldn't be happy to know he was here. Again. But today was special. He had to be here today and had worked hard to make sure he would be able to be.

Whether they knew he was here or not, he was spending today with his family.

* * *

Jessie knew he was there. She always knew. She felt him watching them and could feel the yearning pouring from him.

She yearned too. She yearned to feel his arms around her in the night, to hear his voice, to tell him everything that happened each day, to share their son, to _be _with him. It was all she'd ever wanted.

But today was a special day and they would be together, even if it was from a distance.

"Mary?" Jessie called to the agent who was with them for only another month. They changed every four months but they were always female and always called 'Mary'. She didn't know their real names and didn't want to know. "We'll be outside for a while. Billy and I are going to have a picnic."

The sturdy three-year-old walked outside on his own, excited by the outing. Billy loved the outdoors and felt more at home there than in his room with all his toys. He had a lot of toys. Some were given to him by his favorite uncle, Logan, and some came to the house in boxes with no return address on the label. Though he didn't understand that, he only understood that when the big brown truck arrived he got new toys. He didn't always like it though because sometimes his mother would cry.

His blond curls bounced and his green eyes shone with happy laughter. Picnics meant they would be outside a long time and he would get to spend time with the doggies and kitties and bunnies and all their friends. They were allowed in the house but they liked it better outside, and so did he. Billy liked it outside all the time. He felt like he belonged there.

After they ate their lunch, Jessie let Billy run around. He looked so much like Victor he was a constant reminder of him. She knew he would be just like Victor, she could tell. Jessie thought Logan knew too. So far, just like with Victor, she just... knew what Billy needed. How much of that was being a mother and how much was that part of her child that had not really developed but she could feel, she didn't know. Jessie didn't worry about it, she knew who to call if there was a problem. Logan had promised to be there for them in Victor's place if he was needed.

She didn't want Logan to be in his place. Jessie wanted Victor there. Perhaps someday, when Billy was older, she would call that number that she had. The one that would let her hear his voice and she would take back the man she loved. If it hadn't been for Billy she would never have agreed to let him go. But today wasn't that day.

Today she was going to talk to him, but she wouldn't get a reply.

Jessie felt him get a little closer and hoped he was close enough. She had a lot to tell him. It had been six months since he was last here.

She started chattering and pretended he was sitting beside her listening as he had before.

* * *

Feeling the phone in his pocket vibrate, Victor swore under his breath. "What?" he growled, knowing who it was.

"Goddammit, Creed, what are you doing there?" came Fury's angry voice.

"Don't get all worked up. I ain't made contact."

"That's not the point, Vic, and you know it." And he did, but he couldn't make Fury understand. He needed at least this. "You're not supposed to be there."

"Did something come up?" It better not have, he'd checked everything to make sure there wouldn't be any interference with his day.

"No, nothing's changed. You had better be back before something does." Nick Fury's voice was exasperated, but he had just about given up on the idea of trying to stop Creed from going on these little jaunts. He always came back in more control than before he disappeared.

"Then don't bother me again unless the situation changes. It's my anniversary." Victor hung up without waiting for an answer.

He went back to straining to hear every word, every sound Jessie and Billy made. It was a balm to his soul and he drank it up greedily. While it played havoc with his body just to hear her, he wouldn't give it up for anything.

It was too bad he hadn't understood his what his instincts had been telling him so long ago. They had known and tried to warn him. He just hadn't understood that although he and Jessie fit together like pieces of a puzzle, they had no way to live the life she deserved. He was all about his instincts, he should have gotten the message.

He wasn't good enough for her, never had been, never would be. If there was a way to fix it so their bond would be completely broken, he'd do it. Not because he wanted to be free, but because she deserved a better life than this. She deserved better than him and always had.

He was Sabretooth, a viscious killing machine. That hadn't changed and never would. Jessie wasn't for him and never should have been his.

He should never have touched her, but would always be grateful for the time he had been given with his Jessie.

**The End.**

**

* * *

**

note:  
Beany- I hope so too. Just not here. It's not that I don't like him, but you see the symbolic irony, right?  
draelynn- Good for you! You caught on quick. He's basically taking the chance of sacrificing his sanity for those he loves, as sacrificing his body means nothing and he's not afraid to die.  
Elizabeth Robbins- I don't know about deserves better, I mean psychotic sociopath, but he is definitely a rule breaker so who knows?  
Captain Tish- Um, its on my bio. I'm sorry but I always keep stuff on my bio about whats going on with the stories. For the first two chapters, I actually had a spoiler that Jessie was a mutant.  
Irbis- They're not broken up! They're bonded so they're um... uh... permanently separated? Broken up implies they had a fight or something which could simply never happen. Right?  
Jinxeh- "Moulin Rouge"? Never touch the stuff since Nicole Kidman broke my Tommy's heart and seems to have driven him insane. And hey, I never promised nothing bad would happen! Look what I did to Jenny. Of course, that was in her past but still...  
MissMidajah- Um, isn't death threats a little extreme? looking around nervously I hope this one made it a little better.  
Rogue14- Thank you for understanding! That's exactly it.  
GothikStrawberry- Sorry about your comp, hope it was a nice funeral. Its nice to read them all together, huh? 

As a reminder, for those who are interested, Elizabeth Robbins has written a story using Jessie and Vic along with Wolvie and Jubes. Its in the same setting as this one but is kinda a 'what if' on Jubes and Jessie being pregnant and going into labor at the same time! Very funny.

It is FINISHED now! Was it everything I promised? (Not that I really promised anything, but you know.) I really enjoyed Jessie, she was lots of fun, and strangely enoughtrusts Vic implicitly. How often do you see that? In a normal relationship even, much less with Sabretooth. She showed him what life could be and he gave it up for her and his child. I find that completely beautiful, and feel that its probably the best thing that could happen to him, making him learn to care about someone and their happiness and safety before himself and his wants. Enough to do what's best for them and let them go if thatIS what's best.

Thank you so very much for reading my first foray into Sabretooth and pleasepleaseplease tell me what you think of it. Good or bad. New or just new to you. Remember, _I_ _always want to know_. If you don't feel comfortable reviewing there is an email address listed on my bio (which I sincerely try to keep updated as to what I'm doing writing wise - and personal stuff that potentially interferes with said writing).

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


End file.
